Runaway
by kirinlover
Summary: Namine hated her life- and she coudn't bare it anymore. So, like always- she ran away when things got too tough. From her life, from her family who never cared- all of it. But, would she take a new life; when offered to her by an odd, red headed stranger?
1. Stranger

_**Stranger**_

Namine sighed, and opened her yellow backpack- searching it contents again, for almost the sixth time since she had sat down. She flipped open it's flap with impatient hands, and peered down into its lemony depths.

She bit her bottom lip, and made of list of what she had remembered to bring with her, before she had left home. Well- it hadn't really been a home. No. She was glad she didn't have to bear living there anymore…

Six plastic wrapped sandwiches- she had hurriedly made and thrown in there, were at the top. She had foolishly thought they would last her long enough until she could find a decent place to stay in… Namine clenched her hands in frustration. How stupid she had been!! Four damn sandwiches weren't gonna' last her week!! It could be a month till she found a place to stay! To tell the truth, she didn't even know if she would be able to _find _herself a new home… And if she did, she'd have to get a job to _pay_ for food- and, she hadn't even finished high school yet…. That- just wasn't going to happen. Of course, other sophomores in high school had jobs, but- Namine wasn't particularly good at anything. Just, drawing- and painting- and coloring.

She doubted she could make a living off of _that_…

Namine shook her head, and brushed away her nervousness, that seemed to take her every time she let her guard down. She'd find it. A new home. A new life. She would- she had to. Thinking otherwise- wasn't gonna' help anything...

Beneath the meager food she had packed, was a brush- because her hair had the tendency to get out of control without that much motivation. Next to that- some cans of food. But- she didn't bring anything to open them with, much less cook them. Nice one Namine. _Real_ nice…Then, there were a couple blankets- she could sleep on if push came to shove. Mabye she could find a nice little patch of soft grass to lay them on, and sleep there until she found a job? Ya- right. Folded neatly next to the blankets, were some extra clothes. Some light sweaters, she could layer if things got cold, and an extra pair of jeans, and a couple shirts. Namine tucked a lock of her sandy hair, that hand managed to escape her sloppy braid back behind her ear, and fingered the soft fabric. They were her favorite shirts. Mabye- she should have brought more? Too late.

Quick hands buried beneath the clothes, and found almost her dearest possession she had. Her bear. Yes- she was fifteen, and she knew it- and she still needed her bear when she went to sleep. But, she had never outgrown him. He didn't really have a name, just bear- but he was soft, and squishy, and smelled of past smiles and tears- something to hold onto when she had nothing left. Namine sniffed, and let her hand wrapp around his soft belly once- before continuing her hunt through her bag.

Some socks, an extra pair of shoes, and her wallet and cell phone- at the very bottom. In her wallet, a denim blue, was a hundred and fifty dollars. They wouldn't last her long, she knew that. But, they were better than nothing! They'd buy a couple meals when times started getting rough…

And- that was it.

Namine squirmed on the hard, stone bench beneath her- and looked up.

Up- to see the low, deep train trails in front of her, black and sleek. They ran in giant stone ditches in the earth- disappearing into a dark tunnel to her right. In that tunnel, where it led- Namine had no idea. But she knew she wanted to get away from her present life- anywhere so long as that she didn't have to put up with it for another day…

The walls around her were covered in dull white tile, scuffed and scratched over years. Giant posters of every color covered their surfaces- like stamps on a letter. The tile that could still be seen, gleamed dimly in the flickering lights.. Above her- was a long stone ceiling, curved like a tube. She smirked. Yes- that was where she was. A giant, underground tube, where a loud, screeching chain of huge metal cans would take people away- all over the city.

The subway.

She sighed, and closed her back pack- setting it back snuggly next to her side. In a sudden screeching of metal against metal, a subway train roared into the station- stopping slowly in front of Namine's bench. A light flashed, and the doors opened. People piled out of the train, and other's piled in. All around her people bustled with their day to day lives; embracing loved ones as the stepped off the train, others saying goodbye. People chatting obnoxiously loud on their cell phones, and others hauling suitcases madly onto the subway- hoping desperately they wouldn't be left behind. Some were going to work, others just taking a holiday.

Namine wrung her hands, and tried to look like she belonged there. That she didn't have a clue to where she was going, and that her parents (as if they even cared) had no idea where she was. That she had some destination- like her grandmother's house- at the edge of town. Yes- that's what she was doing. Visiting relatives, by herself, alone- at night. Ya- that was believable wasn't it?

Then again-… maybe not.

She could feel their eyes on her- and it made her chest tighten with panic. As if the knew. They swarmed around her- the people, flowing and rippling like water; all talking, and shouting, and moving to make a din that almost overwhelmed her. Then, there was a person talking really loud-

-and the subway screeched once like a bird, and was gone again.

In it's wake, a wave of dank air hit Namine in the face, and she shivered. Why was it so damn _cold_ in the subway? She tugged her purple skirt over her knees, stretching the wrinkled fabric until it could no more. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes, and wrapped her green cardigan more closely to her body. It didn't do much. The sweater was thin, and soft- made more for style than for warmth. Namine cursed herself for not bringing something thicker, and rubbed her hands together for lack of something better to do. Namine patted her bag again, wishing she could hold her bear-

-and almost jumped when someone sat down on the bench next to her.

Icy fear settled on her skin like a layer of frost, and she swallowed dryly. 'Calm down, Namine,' she thought to herself, inching away from the stranger she didn't dare look at- as far as she could.

'Just ignore him.'

She picked at one of the buttons on her sweater, and tried to stay calm. She looked one of the posters in front of her, advertising for some musical 'Coming to Theatres Soon!' It was a deep violet, with swirls of pink and yellow dancing along its edges.

It did nothing to distract her. Who was sitting next to her?! She wanted to look, but- she was afraid of what she would find.

People walked slowly around them, waiting for the next train- or just wandering around for the fun of it. Their footsteps echoed in the tunnel- seeming unusually loud to Namine. She swallowed again, and picked at the wood button.

"So- where you headed kid?"

Namine froze. He spoke to her.

She answered before she could stop herself.

"I'm not a kid," she whispered, and her eyes flicked to her side to get a hungry look at him.

She stilled at what she saw. Next to her, on the opposite edge of the bench- sat the most interesting looking man she had ever seen. He looked to be about in his mid twenties- and his hair was unlike any other's. It was long, and a bright red. Bright, apple red. Or, maybe a candy red? Like red skittles. It flowed down his neck in stiff, ruby spikes- and brushed his shoulders with dark crimson tips. The edges around his face were spiked too, running over his ears like bristly side burns. They framed his face, tan from days out in the sun, and made his prominent cheekbones and strong, sharp chin all the more noticeable. His nose was long and sleek, and his lips were twitched up in a bad boy grin.

Then there were his eyes. Amazing, emerald green eyes- shadowed by dark red brows.

Namine gaped, and the man's smirk grew bigger.

"Oh really?-" he drawled, his voice deeper than she had expected.

Namine collected herself, and formed a reply. "Y-yes. _Really._ Fifteen years old, is not a kid," she said, her voice a little higher than usual. He really was stunning. A black, thin triangle ran down each cheek- the only tattoos visible on his sandy skin. Like the joker in a deck of cards she had once had…. She had never seen anyone like him before.

He was defiantly not someone she should be talking too. Mabye he was a thief? Or a pedophile?! Namine's insides squirmed under his green gaze.

His eyes turned away from her, to look at the trails in front of them.

"In my book little girl, any age that has _–teen_ at its end; is a kid," he said, his smirk never faltering. Namine bristled, and looked away from him. 'Okay- don't look at him anymore,' she told herself firmly. 'Mabye his train will be the next one?'

She desperately hoped it was.

There was a thick silence- and then another screech as another subway roared to a stop. People poured out, and others in. But of course- the red headed man to her left- did not.

Namine clenched her teeth in frustration- and then the train was gone again.

After a couple minutes- she felt the man's eyes on her again. She wanted to become invisible. She was tired of people looking at her- trying to strip her of all her secrets.

"So-" he started, and Namine ignored him. "-where are you headed?"

She pulled her sleeves over her wrists, and shivered in worry. Actually- she had no idea where she would go. She had to get on one of those trains eventually… But, which one? Namine hadn't decided yet… Ya- that was it. Hadn't decided…

The man tried again after a couple minutes. "Oh- so, you live here then?"

Namine met his eyes unwillingly. They sparkled in laughter.

Was that-... a _joke_?

"I don't talk to strangers," she said, and crossed her arms in a sign of defiance. The man laughed, a warm laugh that seemed to chase away the cold a little, and Namine glared at him.

"Really? But- you already did," he said, and grinned that grin again. Namine turned away again, and looked at the tiled walls. 'Well, that time didn't count, pedo,' she thought, and rubbed her bare knees. Her skirt had ridden up again. She frowned, and wished desperately she could change into some jeans.. Why had she ever picked that thing?

The man sighed then, and she heard him stretch. His arms settled on the bench behind her, his fingertips resting a foot away from her shoulder. She wanted to scoot farther away from him- but she was already as far as she could go. Of course- she could move to a different bench, but she already had that spot all warmed up! Sitting on cold stone wouldn't help her warmth problems at all.

She'd just have to bare the strange man a little longer till' his train came…

"Look kid,-" he said, his voice a little softer "-I know a runaway when I see one.."

* * *

Namine froze- her breath catching in her throat and she gagged. She broke into a fit of coughing and the man raised a crimson brow at her. When her lungs had started working again, her bangs in disarray across her vision, she met his eyes.

"E-exuse me?" she breathed, her hands locked together in her lap- her fingers numb. The man blinked, and looked down at her more intensely. "You're running away. No- don't deny it. I know- I was one too." He looked at her bag and smirked, before meeting her eyes again- green eyes sparkling in laughter. "Why else would you be packed for a mini vacation?"

It took Namine a little while to process everything he had said.

He knew.

He _knew_.

It seemed all her paranoia hadn't been wasted. She'd been caught. She'd been found out. She looked at him, fear making her throat so tight it was almost painful to breathe. "You're not gonna'- you're not gonna' make go _back_- are you!?" she whispered, grabbing her bag, and clenching tight against her chest; as if it could protect her from this man's un-said threat.

He smiled then, a bitter smile that didn't reach his eyes, and shook his head. "No. I don't really care why you're running away kid. That's your business. It's just-" his eyes looked deeper at her then, and Namine had to fight not to squirm. "-you need to come back to my place."

* * *

Her heart stopped;, and then started up again- five times faster.

"_WHAT_?!" she screeched, drawing the attention of several passer bys.

They stopped, and looked the red headed man- running a parental gaze over him. Of course they didn't exactly like what they saw. Every part of him screamed trouble maker. He smiled back at them, an uncanny flash of white against his tan skin, and they went back to what they were doing.

"Look- girl. I'm not going to _rape_ you or anything," he said, as if explaining something obvious to a very dumb child. It did nothing to stop her racing pulse. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and she suddenly became acutely fascinated with the texture of her shoelaces on her converse. The man lowered his head, which brought him that much closer to her. Suddenly- the air around her felt warm. Very warm.

Nothing like the cold that had been creeping up along her skin, and chilling her chest the entire time she had been there. No. Now- she was _hot_. She didn't like it.

"It's just that- in a couple hours- this place will get a lot darker, and the people that come out in the dark, will do things _much_ worse to you- than I ever could," he whispered, and Namine felt the sweat on her neck freeze.

Namine gulped, her throat dry and cracked. She looked to him- and found his eyes on her. They had never left.

Namine knew he wasn't lying. She had always been warned about the subway's, especially the one in the part of town she just so happened to be in, at night. She had just thought- she would catch a train before then…. Instead, she had spent the whole day worrying. Panicking. Though she didn't want to admit it- she had no idea what she was doing. She didn't know where to go, how to get food- how to _survive_ on her own- out in the city by herself….

Right then, the red headed man, with the bright eyes and dark grin didn't seem too bad. She didn't have anything to loose by staying with him, anyway…. And, she couldn't go back.

"Or- I could rent you a hotel room. What ever you want. It's just-," he motioned around him "-you really shouldn't sleep here, when it gets dark."

She nodded weakly, and released her death grip on her bag. "Okay then-," she whispered, and got to her feet. She almost collapsed, her legs feeling like noodles. "Okay. But, I- I sleep on the couch. You cant-," she started, and stopped when the man stood up.

He was actually pretty tall.

Her neck just reached his biceps. She noticed his clothing for the first time. Old faded jeans- with black converse, dirt and scuffs covering their surfaces. A dark red shirt, with an army green jacket, unzippered. He was slim- like an athlete.

He smiled, and started walking towards the tiled steps to their left. The steps that led out. The steps that led back to the real world.

"Trust me, kid-," he said, when she caught up to him ",-I wont touch you."

"I promise."

She looked up at him, trying to keep pace with his longer steps- and, amazingly, she did.

She hauled her yellow back pack over a shoulder, and looked back at the stone bench.

She wasn't going to miss it.

Namine glanced up at the man, buttoning her cardigan and pulling up her black leggings, while trying to walk and keep up at the same time.

"So- what's- your name?..." she breathed, her hair stickling to her neck in the muggy air. Man- she couldn't wait to get out of there.

He looked down at her once, before taking out his ticket and starting up the steps.

**"Axel,"** he said softly, and Namine's fear slipped away a little… Letting a meek smile steal onto her lips.

* * *

O.K, O.k- it's another KH fic. But, I coudn't resist! I've always loved Axel. This story is for him. And for my Namine of course! Lol! Hope ya like it!!

_**PLEAZE REVIEW!!**_

-Kirin


	2. Home

**Home**

Axel peered at the girl over his shoulder at the girl, and grinned.

She was scared. He saw it in her rain cloud blue eyes; and in the way she clenched her bag. Like- it was a life vest, the only thing keeping her from drowning in a sea of people...

Yet- she refused to get close to him- staying a good 3 feet away from him as they walked through the bustling crowd. They pushed her, and bumped her- and she was constantly being tripped. But, she never stopped; never once asked for help.

Axel shook his head, and shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket, his fingers clenching around some spare change, cool and smooth, and some strips of gum. His mind whirled, as he stepped around the relentless waves of people that pushed at him from all sides- the girl lagging farther and farther behind him….

What was he _thinking_?!

Taking in a stray kid off the streets- and offering her his _home_?!

Yep- he'd lost it. He had **officially**- gone crazy.

Axel growled, and ran a hand through his crimson hair. It had been a stupid choice. How was he gonna' find a hotel for her- one that would let her stay there- _alone_? He didn't he could figure out a way to convince them she was 18. Nope- not by a long shot.

His fingers picked at the foil wrapping of the gum, and breathed in deeply. Could he trust her to stay in his home- while he went to work? She would only be there a couple days if he could help it.. Would she steal- take all his money and valuables- and disappear?

He didn't know.

Axel stopped, and his fingers stilled. No. She wouldn't. There was something about the girl, that was- _good_. Mabye it was her eyes. Her clear, bright eyes. When he saw them- something in him had made him march over there, and try and give her a safe place to stay. He didn't think she would wrong him.

Axel smiled bitterly. But- then again- he had been wrong about people before. His best friend had-

He clenched his jaw, and cast those thoughts aside. Thinking about Roxas would only distract him. Was that why Axel had offered the girl to stay with him? Because- her eyes, had looked so much like _his_?….

He sighed, and decided to stop thinking about it. He couldn't _un_-do his actions. He had invited the girl to his flat- if only strictly for the purpose of trying to shield her from scum bags who would beat her, touch her, and rape her, and take what little she had-

-and she had accepted. Now, he had to follow through with what he had said. He would get her a hotel, he would.

Some how.

Then, she would be out of his life- and he out of her's.

He looked back- into the crowd of people- street flights flickering over the mass of bodies roiling together-

-and didn't see her.

He sighed, and scanned again.

No- she was gone. Panic sprung up in his chest- and he didn't know why. Well, that was that then, wasn't it? He wasn't gonna' go marching through the night, looking for her. Guess- she had found something better...

He was about to turn back around, when there was a tugging on his jacket. He looked down, and met those same, crystal blue eyes again.

Her face was smudged with dirt, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She bit her lip- as if trying not to cry. Her hand unclenched from his chest, and hung loosely at her side.

"A-are we close Axel?" she whispered weakly, and he felt his heart clench.

"Ya-," he said, putting his hand on her back, not intimately, but guidingly- and gave people a stare that made them give the girl and him space. "Just a little farther." He led her in front of him, so that she couldn't get lost again, and felt-… relieved.

He grinned. He had actually been worried about the kid. He didn't like to admit it- but the prospect of having herself get herself lost in a big city at night- had scared him.

Even though he barely knew her.

He shook his head at his foolishness, and moved his hand to rest on the girl's shoulder. It felt better there. The girl relaxed more under his palm, and he wanted to laugh.

He quickly turned them down a dark alley, the street slick and shining, and opened the door to the apartment building.

"Here we are," he said, keeping his voice low, and opened the door- green paint flaking off it's wood like brittle leaves. The girl nodded, wiping her face, and followed him as he slipped in. Pushing her in front again, they quietly climbed up the narrow stairs, until they reached the third floor. The floor of his flat.

He dug out his key from somewhere in the depths of his jacket, and opened his door.

The number above his flat, had been 18 at one point- but the 1 had fallen off, and no one had bothered to put it back. So now- only a dull, bronze '8' remained, but that was kool with him. 8 seemed to describe him somehow- he liked it.

The door swung open, creaking in greeting, and he looked down at the girl.

"So- what is your name, exactly? I don't think I got it in the subway," he said, and leaned against the chipped frame- the familiar lights, old and shining weakly- warming his skin as he waited. The girl looked down, and pulled at her sleeves. For a moment, he didn't think she would answer.

Then, her lips parted and he blinked.

"N-namine," she whispered.

He smiled. "Allright then, Namine- I hope you like your night here," he said, and flicked on the lights. "Don't mind the giant, mutant cockroaches under the couch. They don't bite-… much."

The girl paled, and he laughed- and ruffled her hair. "Hey- I'm just kidding! My place is strictly bug free," he chuckled, and followed her in. He closed the door- and sighed in an odd happiness.

Home. He was home- at last.

He looked to the girl, standing awkwardly in his living room- afraid and out of place- and tried to remain calm.

Only a couple nights.

He could do this…

Right?

* * *

Yay!! 2nd chappie down!! A special thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love you guys- and I hope you can stick with me through this entire storie!! I liked Axel in this chapter. ;3

**_Review Pleaze!!_**

-Kirin


	3. Sleep

**Sleep**

"You can put you backpack down, kid," Axel said, grinning, and Namine flushed.

It slid from her fingers, and plopped loudly onto the mossy green carpet of the floor. A great sigh slipped from her mouth as the weight left her shoulders. It really had been heavy. With every step- people pushing her, grabbing at her- it had seemed to gain ten pounds. Namine had been just about ready to hurl it into the streets, maybe hitting a car, before they had reached his apartment building.

Axel gathered it up, and set it on a tall, cherry coat hanger in the corner. Only two jackets accompanied the yellow back pack- which looked sadly out of place- on the gnarled wooden post. One brown- a faded chocolate color, and the other a black leather jacket. The other branches were bear, save for a couple hats that hung from them like colorful Christmas ornaments.

Axel took of his green jacket- threw it with the others- and turned back to her.

Silence stretched between them awkwardly, and he rubbed his neck, soft spikes of red hair caressing his wrist.

"Um- right. Here, let me show you around," he said, and smiled weakly. Namine nodded, and clenched her hands in front of her.

She hadn't dared looked at the place when she had first entered, worried at what she might find. But now- it seemed as if she must. Namine took her eyes off the carpet- and examined Axel's flat under the dim light.

In front of her, was a large couch. It was an interesting sandy color, caught somewhere between dusty brown and French-Fry yellow. It was stained, but didn't seem to dirty- with lumpy, pillows in its corners. In front of that, was a small, reddish wardrobe- that had not clothes- but a little black TV standing where a mirror might have once been. A jumble of wires curled a twisted behind it. The walls were bland- painted a swampy green color- but Namine liked them. The room seemed to fit. Fit- Axel. It was messy, but colorful.

Like a painting.

Then, behind the couch, was a bunch of stray clothes. Some were on the back of he couch, others strewn on the floor. Namine's lips quirked up in a smile, as it reminded her of her own room…

Axel must have followed her gaze. He quickly picked them up, and shoved them under his arm. He grinned, and stood up.

"Well- this is the living room. You can sleep on the couch tonight," he said, and looked pointedly at her until she nodded. Then he walked down the hall- which was just really a narrow strip of space between the couch and the wall- into the next room. Namine followed slowly behind.

The room they entered had a linoleum floor, a dark white, with a fridge, a sink, a stove, and various cupboards jammed in the corners of the small space. The fridge was covered in magnets and pictures. Pictures of friends, and papers for who-knows-what. The stove was onix black, scuffed and scratched- and the sink was filled with soapy plates and cups.

A small table stood in it's center, a wrench and some stained, worn gloves sitting on it's surface like a center piece.

"Um- this is the kitchen. You can take what you want out of the fridge- though, there's not much there," he said, and quickly opened it and snatched out a bottle of water. "Here, you look thirsty, kid." He winked, a grin on his lips, and threw the water at her.

Namine gathered her wits, and caught it- with the poorest show of grace she had ever seen. The bottle was cold, and stung her hands as she held it. She uttered a soft thanks, tore off the plastic cap- and filled her mouth with it's icy water. She_ had_ been thirsty. But- she wouldn't admit it to him if she could help it. She gulped it down so fast, some slipped out from between her lips and dribbled down her chin.

Then, he went to the next room- passing through a small door frame that was just barely tall enough for him. Namine looked at the wrench on the table- curiosity sparking- and followed him again. Then they were in a cramped bathroom, but Axel didn't stop.

Namine didn't really need to know about that room, anyway.

They swerved at a right angle- and entered a dark room- shade clinging to it like a layer of dust. Namine could just barely make out a bed and some dresser drawers- but Axel didn't bother turning on the lights. "This is my room," he said softly, and looked back to her, his face veiled by darkness. "You can come in here if you want when I'm gone," he said, and started walking again. Namine snorted under her breath.

Ya right… She decided she would just stick to the living room.

Then, the next room- was the pantry- so small she had to bend both her arms to touch the walls. A washing machine and dryer took up most the space- with a basket piled high with clothes, and shelves line with colorful bottles of detergents and soaps above it.

Then, at another right angle, they were back in the living room.

Axel stood in the center, and looked down at her. "Well kid- this is my home. Sorry that it's so messy- I'll try and clean it up a bit for you," he said, and laughed- light and warm.

Namine blinked. That was it? This- was his home? Her mind grasped feebly- that, yes, it was. One bathroom, one bedroom, one small living room, a kitchen, and a pantry was all that he had.

She shook her head. But, it was enough. She wasn't going to stay there for long anyways…

The sound of Axel taking off his shoes brought her out of her thoughts, and Namine took off her own. Her converse slid off easily enough- but, that's how she always put them on. She was too lazy to untie, and then retire her shoe laces again and again.

He took both their shoes and put them by the door. He sighed, and walked back to her. He seemed tired.

Suddenly- she felt a heavy weariness in her own bones, and she had to strain to keep herself standing.

"Okay Namine," she started at the sound of her name on his lips ",here's the deal. I go to work at six in the morning- and get back at around seven in the evening. Um- I'll try and get you a good hotel. See if I can find one you can stay at alone." He rubbed his tan neck again. "You can stay there then, until-….until you can figure out where you want to go."

Her throat burned, and she swallowed dryly to get rid of the lump that had begun to form.

Yes- figure out where she wanted to go…. Where _was_ that, exactly?..

Axel disappeared into his room, leaving Namine to clench her hands to stop them from shaking, and came back with some pillows and blankets.

He laid the blankets on the couch- and made it like he would a bed. Then he fluffed the pillows, and put them over the wrinkled blue sheets. It was messy, but it would do.

He stood up slowly- and their eyes met.

His eyes- they seemed to glow under the light. Like green gems.

"Well- goodnight kid," he whispered, and went into his room, and shut the door this time.

Then, it was quiet. So quiet.

* * *

Namine walked numbly over to the couch, and let her body fall onto it. The strength that had kept her standing drainging away, and she closed her eyes.

Panic swirled in her gut, and she beat it down again.

What-….what if he couldn't find her a hotel? She couldn't stay with this man.

Namine bit her lip, and clenched a pillow in a sweaty fist. No- he would. Amazingly- he didn't seem like too bad a guy. Namine trusted him enough- to find a way to get her out of his house- and somewhere safe.

She threw the pillow at the light switch- not having enough will to walk up and turn it off.

It hit the wall with a soft thump- and, a miracle happened.

The light- turned- off.

Namine grinned, and buried her face in the pillow- the sheets cool against her legs.

Sleep. That was all she needed. She would sort this out in the morning. Yes.

As the darkness seeped into her mind, she distantly heard a soft snoring from the other room, before she drifted off into a dreamless oblivion.

* * *

When she awoke, she could hardly breathe.

Namine gasped, and blinked open her eyes. Her eyelashes were heavy with water, and her throat burned- each breath like a whip against her sensitive flesh. She wiped at her eyes, her hand coming back slick with tears.

Had she been- _crying_? In her sleep?!

A cry sprung from her throat- and the burning tears bit at her eyes till' they spilled out and rolled down her cheeks. Her shirt and skirt were plastered to her skin with sweat, her body hot and uncomfortalbe. The sheets were a damp pool around her- wrapped around her legs like tentacles. That's what they looked like in the dark. It was still night.

Namine groaned and peeled her shirt away from her skin- hating the feel of it- and tore off her cardigan. The tears stopped, but her throat was still dry. Her hand slipped under the couch, and searched feebily for her water bottle.

What had happened?.

Her fingers never met the cool plastic she so sought, and Namine gave up. She curled up on the couch- her hair a wet mop around her head, and closed her eyes.

With a rush- her dream came back to her.

She was at her house.

The doorbang rang- and Namine smiled. Her parents were home!! She jumped of her bed, and ran to the door. She didn't have to open it; her parents were already standing in the kitchen. The talked about work, standing close- enjoying eachother's warmth. Namine asked them how their days had been-

-but they ignored her. Namine's joy deflated a bit then, and she followed them as the went to the living room and sat down on the leather couch. Namine sat next to her mom, and asked her another question. Again- she was ignored.

Namine frowned, her stomach clenching slightly in irritation. She _hated_ when her parents ignored her. She shouted her mom's name.

Mom! _Mom!_

But, she got no reaction. Her mother just kept chatting away to her father- as if she wasn't even there.

As if she didn't exist.

Icy fear coarsed through her veins, and she grabbed her mom's arm, and started shaking her. Her mother moved, but she never acknowledged her daughter. Her face never turned to her- her lips never stopped moving. A smile frozen on her face like a mask.

Namine screamed, and shouted her father's name. Nothing. What was going on? Were they playing some sick game?! It wasn't _funny_!!

She ran outside. Kids played in the streets, cars whizzed by- and other's walked their dogs, or jogged down the sidewalks. Her eyes wide with fear, Namine stumbled over to a jogger. She stood in his way- and shouted; waving her arms over her head. He never stopped. He just ran around. She screamed at the top of her lungs then- wanting somebody, anybody- to answer her.

But, no one ever did.

The tears coursed down her face, and she kept screaming- everything around her oblivious to her struggle.

She wasn't important. She didn't matter. Namine mattered less than an insect- and nobody cared for her. It was like- she was a ghost. No one could see her- and no one wanted to. She was just a lost soul, without a purpose. She was worthless. She was- _invisible_.

* * *

Namine held back a scream, and she could hardly see anymore; her eyes drowning in their tears. She flung the covers over her head, and grabbed her stomach. She felt like she was going to puke.

It was dream! Nothing more!

But it didn't matter. That was why she had left her home. Why she had run away. Becuase- no one cared. Her parents had abandoned her. Her friends- no. She hadn't even _had_ any friends.

Namine rammed a cushion over her ears- wishing to shut out the din in her head.

"Namine!" she heard, and she stilled. Even the tears seemed to stop their descent. "Kid- I can't sleep with all that noise!" she heard Axel grumble from his room, his voice muffled from what she thought was a pillow.

Namine bit her lip- and forced down her crys. The tears kept coming, soaking the sheets and couch, but that didn't matter. Axel coudln't hear those, could he? No- she just couldn't make any noise.

For a thick couple of minutes, all was deathly quiet- until Namine figured Axel had gone back to sleep. Namine let out the breath she had been holding in a pained whoosh, and her sobbs bubbled out from her mouth. Her body shook as tremors racked it, and she coudln't do anything to worsen the pain of what her dream had left her.

The dream- that was too true.

Her cheeks stung, and her throat seemed as if it were closing in on itself. She had to get a grip. It was just a nightmare- it coudn't hurt her.

Suddenly, the covers were being ripped from her.

Namine squealed, and tried to haul them back over her. No! They were the only thing standing between her and the dreams! She coudn't let them go!

Then, there were warm hands over hers- genlty taking the damp fabric out from her clenched fingers. Namine was to weak to resist any longer, and let covers slide away. She looked up through her tears, at a pair of gleaming green eyes.

Axel.

"Shhh," he whispered softly, and helped her sit up. Namine's chest tightened with shame. She had woke him up. What an idiot- crying like a baby. Couldn't she have just kept it all in like before?

"Namine."

She looked up to him, and he reached out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. She stilled, and some of her sadness and fear slipped away.

He helped her to her feet. "Follow me," he said quietly, and walked to his bedroom. Namine didn't question him. He threw back his dark covers to his king sized bed, and looked to her. "Get in, kid." Namine did. She coudn't protest. What was the point? The pillow was so cool against her burning skin- she sighed in relief. Axel brought the covers up to her chin, and knelt down until their faces were level. Through the darkness- she could see nothing but his sparkling eyes.

He ran a hand gently through her hair, and Namine's eye lids drooped. His touch felt nice. "Look- kid. I know- I know this is hard. I've been there. But, don't think about it, kay'? Don't think- about all that crap you left behind. All that anger, and sadness," he whispered, and smoothed down her sweaty hair. She closed her eyes- too tired to feel embarrased by his close-ness, and listened to what he was saying. "Just think about- now. Here, with me. You have a chance to make a new life kid, where you can be as happy as you want to be. Just think about that. Nothing more."

Then, he was gone. She heard him as he padded silenlty out of the room- and the couch creak as he laid down on it with a heavy sigh.

And- Namine didn't. She didn't think about her parents anymore.

She thought about- ice cream. The vanilla ice cream she had stopped to buy in a park before she had gone to the subway. How cool and sweet it had been on her tounge. She thought about, her drawings- how she put her heart and soul into them- and though they hadn't turned out as she had had them in her mind- they were still beautiful.

She thought about him.

Her first reactions when she had seen him. His bright red hair. His green eyes, and black tatoo's.

Before she could think of anything else- sleep took her once more, and she welcomed it with all her soul.

* * *

Wow- I put a lot into this chapter. I wanted- to explain a little of the struggle Namine is going through- in her head. It's tough. Lol! Hope everyone likes it! Pleaze review!!

-Kirin


	4. Morning

**Morning **

When Namine next opened her eyes, she sat up and touched her cheeks. Her fingers trailed softly over her skin, feeling only the dry, caked on tears of the last night.

No wetness. No new tears.

Namine smiled, and stretched; letting her head fall back against Axel's huge, fluffy marshmallow of a pillow. It was three times bigger than the couch pillow she had slept on last night. It was delicious- making her eyes droop the moment she touched it. And his bed- his bed was pure bliss; like lying on a rain cloud. She sighed in contentment, and ran her hand through her hair, and frowned slightly on how disgusting it felt. Its sandy strands were greasy, and course- knotting around her fingers like twine.

She pushed the thought aside and concentrated on remaining relaxed. After Axel had made her sleep on his bed instead of the couch- her nightmares had stayed away. In fact- she hadn't dreamed at all; comforted by an empty darkness the entire time she had slept. It had been great. No faces, no memories, no problems- just a dense blackness that had wrapped around her mind and protected it against anything even resembling a thought.

Namine blinked open her eyes, and stared at the green ceiling. So- what now? She sighed, and rubbed her face. Yep, she had to get up, less she become a slave to Axel's wickedly comfy bed and never leave. She laughed at the thought, crawled to the edge of the bed and lowered herself to the soft carpet. It felt nice under her bare feet- like cool earth; icy blades of carpet grass wriggling between her toes.

Namine smiled, and shuffled around the room until she felt a light switch. She flipped it on, and looked around. The light's flickered on, waking up about as fast as she had.

Her blue eyes took in the room- and found it to match the rest of the house. Forrest green walls and carpet covered the room, and a white fan that twirled slowly as if moved by a day breeze, graced the ceiling. Then, there was his giant bed, with wrinkled white sheets and pillows, and a headboard of cherry wood behind it- like a frame on a picture. Leaves and vines were carved onto its rich surface, and swirled and twisted like ivy on the amber wood. It didn't seem like something a guy like Axel would own- but, strangely, it fit the room- almost perfectly. Then, there was a wardrobe across from his bed, leaning on a wall- clothes spilling out of its drawers like water. A couple of pictures lined the room- some of Axel, when he was younger- with his sparkling green eyes and toothy wide grin- and others of large people with big muscles, and grease and oil staining their skin and clothes, and goofy smiles upon their lips.

Namine smiled at the warmth of the pictures. They all seemed so-….happy.

Like, they could laugh, and think nothing of it. A spark of envy smoldered in Namine's chest, but quickly winked out of existence. They had a right to be happy, didn't they? Namine wished desperately that she could smile like them… She couldn't remember the last time she had…..

Then, there was a small picture, hanging above Axel's huge bed- of a lean boy with messy blond hair. Well, more like a young man. He was shorter than the men of the other pictures of Axel's room, dirty and grinning like foxes, and he seemed more somber than all of them. His eyes were deep and blue, and he was the only one who didn't seem to join in the happy atmosphere. He stood apart from them - and would have seemed almost alone, were it not for Axel's arm around his shoulders.

Such deep eyes….

Namine glanced at it, wondering who he was, before continuing to a small bedside table that was yellow and speckled with brown. On it- was a leaf of paper. Namine's curiosity spiked and she walked over to it and quickly scanned the messy writing on its ashen surface.

_Namine_, it read,

_I'm going to work. I'll be back at six, or around there. Help yourself to the fridge and the shower. Just, don't drink the milk. It might be bad. Sorry- I really have been meaning on going through it. So, I'd appreciate it if you didn't eat anything that smells bad, or is a wired color. Lord knows I _love_ coming home to see girls puking all over my floor. ;3_

_-Axel_

_P.S Don't steal anything and be a good girl._

Namine grinned. Steal? Ya right. Namine couldn't steal candy from a baby. It would be more likely for a baby to pick-pocket her! Besides- she wasn't that desperate- that she'd rob a man who took her in and gave her food and shelter…. No- not yet. Not ever, if she could help it…

She peered down at her clothes- and decided instantly that she had to ripp them off her body and burn them. Well- maybe not _burn_ them, but she couldn't stand the thought of them touching her skin a second more. They were heavy with sweat, and smelled of spent nightmares and fear. She trotted out of Axel's room, and over to her backpack. Coming to a soft stop on the carpet, she knelt down, and dug out a loose fitting purple shirt, and a pair of denim shorts with silver zippers for pockets. They were her favorite shorts, and she had even sewn a checkered pattern onto their hems- giving them a little flare. With them in her arms, she made her way to Axel's bathroom, and looked up at the shower.

Her gut clenched, and Namine bit the inside of her cheek. Suddenly she felt- _nervous_. Her stomach twisted, and she picked at the hem of her shirt. Should she use his shower? It was- it was just that a shower was such an intimate place. Namine hadn't even spent a day there. She was as much of a stranger to Axel, as he was to her. And yet…..

And yet- her opinion of him had changed since last night. He had helped her. He could have just ignored her misery, and told her to shut it. But, he had given up his bed to her, just so that she could sleep in peace. In comfort. While he got to sleep in the couch-much-too-small-for-him, probley with his feet hanging off its edge. She smiled shyly at that, and set down her spare clothes.

Yes. She actually- liked the guy. She liked his grin- and how his eyes sparkled when he made a joke. Perhaps, he _wasn't_ a rapist. Mabye, he was just a guy trying to help a runaway girl- who flew her nest, even though she didn't quite know how to fly…..

Namine nodded, and tied her hair into a loose braid.

She pulled back the shower curtain, and peered into the narrow space. The shower was covered in light sky blue tile, gleaming dimly like stream pebbles, with a couple of cracks and water stains here and there. Shampoo, conditioner and Irish Mist body wash was jammed in a corner, a startling burst of bright green against the pastel of the shower, and a white towel hung against the curtain. It looked nice- really nice. It called to Namine with a voice that she couldn't resist.

Without another thought, Namine turned on the water- cold water sprinkling against her cheeks like rain drops- and stripped. The air felt gentle and cool against her bare skin.. Namine grinned.

Man she was happy to get that skirt off….

* * *

Axel parked his truck on next to the sidewalk by his apartment building, and waited until the old Ford went quiet. The noises of the city at night buzzed all around him with sounds of screeching breaks and police sirens, people talking and yelling and laughing, of music of clubs and restaurants, and of dogs barking at eachother saying things, only they could understand.

Axel just drowned it all out, like he always did, and let his head fall heavily against his worn black steering wheel with a sigh.

He hadn't been able to find the girl a hotel. He had tried four different ones, but none of them would take her unless he stayed there with her. He couldn't do that. He wasn't going walk the girl through her new life, leading her by the hand like she was some child. No- if she wanted to make it, she had to take the first step by herself. That meant- she had to find herself her own home, get herself her own job, and make her own money.

He had had to, when he had run away. He had been even younger than her. Now, so did she….

Axel rubbed his temples. He was just giving her a little push in the right direction.

Unfortunately, he didn't exactly know what he was doing. The damn managers wouldn't let a sixteen-year-old (because that was probley the oldest age the girl could pull off) stay three nights in their hotels, without any "adult supervision". He snorted. Like they couldn't watch over her themselves- just until she checked out? They could- but it didn't mean they would. No, they were too much of stuck up pricks for that.

He ran a hand through his hair, for the fifth time that day, and opened the truck door. He stepped out, the frosty air of the night kissing his cheeks in greeting, and slammed the rusty door behind him. He really did need to put a new paint coat on it. The bright fiery red that it had once been had long since faded away, leaving a color that resembled stale cough medicine….

Just one more thing to add to his never ending to-do-list…

He sighed, and swiftly entered the green building. Well, he'd just have to try again tomorrow. He could try down town, where the standards were a bit lower… But, then again- he didn't know if he wanted her around that. Gang crime was thick in those areas. Who knows what she might run into in her nights there?… Having her get addicted to cocaine, was not his idea of her starting a new life. Mabye- he would look somewhere else for hotels…

He shook his head, and quickly climbed the stairs till he reached his door. He still had couple options. Tomorrow. He'd find her one tomorrow.

* * *

Axel found the girl sleeping on his couch when he entered his flat. Trying to be quiet- he shut the door, locked it, and threw his coat on the coat stand. He smiled once, and walked over to the small figure among the yellow cushions.

She had changed her clothes. He took a closer look, and saw her hair was damp.

She had taken a shower.

He grinned, patted her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, blue eyes frantic, and she screamed.

* * *

Axel flinched, and quickly stepped back.

"Woah, woah, woah Namine! It's me- Axel!" he said gently, and watched as her eyes focused on him. She blinked, and seemed to relax. "Oh…," she whispered, and sat up- bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked so small on the couch- almost lost among its pillows…

She looked at him nervously and wrung her hands. "S-sorry. I had-….another dream….," she murmured, and looked at her knees- bangs falling in a golden veil down her face.

Axel gathered what he could of his humor, and ruffled her hair. "Aw- sorry bout' that kid. I'll… try and get back a little earlier tomorrow, if you want," he said, forcing his voice to be light and untroubled. She nodded slowly, eyes still downcast, and he smiled. "Ok then…."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked into the kitchen.

His chest tightened once he was alone- a wall between him in the girl. He _hated_ seeing her like that. So scared and alone. Like last night, like a couple seconds ago…

Why did she runaway?! She couldn't make it on her own if she kept acting like this!! He wanted to help her- but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to act around her! Like a friend- or simply a host? He liked the girl, he knew that. And- he didn't like seeing her in pain. That's why he took her in, in the first place….

But he couldn't really touch her. He couldn't say anything too touch-feely. No- he didn't know her that well. He wasn't planning on getting to know her, either. She was just passing by, crashing in his bed a couple days; then- gone. Best if he kept her at a distance..

Still, he wanted to do more for her. Wanted to do something- to make her smile, to stop her tears- to end her painful nightmares that kept her up at night. But, what?

"Um- you want some macaroni, kid?" he called over his shoulder, opening the freezer and popping out to microwave-able dinners. He poked his head into the living room, and saw her coiled around a pillow like a cat; squeezing onto it tightly. He frowned, and saw her nod weakly.

Axel sighed and walked over to the microwave. Going through the familiar tasks- he heated their food, put the warm gooey pasta in some bowls- slapped some spoons in bowls, and walked over to the couch.

"Namine."

She looked up at him, and he at her. After a couple seconds, she set aside the pillow- and sat up. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes gleamed like water. "Axel- I'm, I'm sorry about all of this," she sighed, and took a bowl from his hands. "I just, keep thinking about home. Why I left. I should handle it better, you know? This is all, just so new. I really am sorry..." He blinked, and gathered his wits.

He hadn't expected her to return to talking to him so fast...

She met his eyes again. "Thankyou for the macaroni- and the muffin I ate this morning, oh- and the shower too," she said, and smiled. A small little smile that warmed her face. "Thankyou- for everything."

He nodded, and searched his mind desperately for a reply. "Your…-um, your welcome kid," he said lamely, and sat down next to her on the couch. It creaked under his weight, and he scooped up the remote from the floor. He took a bite of macaroni- savoring the warm cheese, and looked to the girl next to him. "Um- Namine," she looked at him, her fear gone, leaving only a softness that made Axel want to jump with relief ",-I wasn't able to get you a hotel room. You see- it's because of your age. You can't stay alone. But- I'll figure it out. You just got to put up with with me for one more night, okay?" He grinned down at her, begging her with his eyes to smile.

She didn't. She looked down at her bowl. "Oh." Was all she said, and swirled her spoon in the yellow noodles.

Axel frowned, and looked at the ceiling. What, that made her- _disappointed_? Didn't she want to get out of his life as fast as she could!? He was never going to figure this girl out…. But, sadness was better than fear. Much better. At least, he had that.

Axel pushed his thoughts out of his mind, and turned on the TV. He gave her food. She wasn't going to starve. Point for him.

The silence ended, and the television roared to life. The tension drained from Axel's body, and he kicked off his shoes. His chest was light again, and he smiled as a comfortable laziness seeped into his bones. 'This is what she needs,' Axel thought, and looked back down at the girl- her body a foot away from his. She was still curled in on herself- as if she was trying to protect herself from the rest of the world, but her skin was a little brighter. Her hair almost glowed. Better. Defiantly better.

'TV helps everything.'

There- done. I feel good about this chapter. Sorry if things are moving a bit slow guys. Things'll get faster in the chapters to come, I promise! ;3 Hope everyone liked this chappie!!

-A Tired Kirin


	5. Decision

**Decision**

Namine stared at the bowl of macaroni, and looked for an answer among it's cheesy noodles.

Nope- nothing. The noodles weren't going to miraculously spell out what she should do. She had to figure it out for herself.

She sighed, and stole a look at the man sitting next to her.

His attention had been captured by the tv, his spoon forgotten in his empty bowl. The lights from the screen flickered on his face- giving depth to his cheeks, and making the shadow black tattoos under his eyes appear carved into his skin, like claw marks. Then there was his hair- in disarray around his shoulders; a mane of red and crimson down his neck. Namine loved looking at it, as it shimmered under the light like red crystal. She had never seen a hair color like his before**….**

Namine blinked, and quickly looked away. Enough. Looking at him was going to help her dilemma.

The problem was, Namine thought as she spooned a bite of warm macaroni into her mouth, was that- she liked Axel's house. He wasn't a bad guy, either. He actually, cared for her, if only a little. So- wanting to stay, wasn't a _bad_ thing, right?

She grunted, and shoved more noodles into her mouth. Yes, yes it was. She needed a life on her own- not a life living with some man she hardly knew, and mooching food and shelter from him like some beggar. That's why she had run away.

Namine shoved her spoon in her bowl again, and hit only hard plastic. She looked down, and realized her bowl was empty.

Damn.

"You want me to take that, kid?"

Namine had to stop herself from jumping out of her skin at the sound of his voice. It had been so quiet, with only the muted voices of the tv's people giving bringing noise to the room. His smooth voice was like a bucket of cold water down her ears.

She glanced at him, and saw his eyes on her. "Oh…um, ya. Thanks," she managed to get out, and handed him the bowl. He grinned, eyes twinkling, and got to his feet. He gently took the bowl from her, and walked away into the kitchen. Namine punched a pillow when he left. How could he smile like that?! That smile, that made her heart feel lighter, and had her wanting to smile back?!

Namine pouted, and crossed her arms. He had no right to smile like that when she was so confused. When they were complete strangers to eachother. What had brought all this on, all this thinking and worrying and picking at the checkers on her pants- was Axel's declaration of getting her a hotel tomorrow. She should have been happy- ecstatic. Her new life was beginning- hurrah!!

But, that wasn't how it happened. She, she wasn't happy. She was- sad. Sad, that she had to leave Axel's warm house, to leave the care-free atmosphere the man seemed to generate around him where ever he was. Worried that soon, she would have to fend for herself, and deal with all the dangers of this world- _alone_….

Deep down- Namine didn't want to go….

But, she couldn't tell him that. He didn't want her to stay- she knew that. She was a burden; a girl who ate his food, drunk his water- and cost him sleep she knew he needed. But, still- she wanted to stay. It was strange- because she hardly even knew him. But, she felt like she did. It was enough- enough to give her sense of security she was reluctant to abandon.

The couch dipped, as Axel sat down again. He sighed, and stretched like a cat- laying one arm over the back of the couch. Namine could almost feel it behind her. But, she didn't mind. She actually felt _warmer_- now that a bit of him was closer to her.

"So- anything in particular you want to watch, Namine?" he said to her when their eyes met, and Namine had to repress the urge to look away. Her name on his lips still felt a bit weird. But, at least he didn't ignore her. Treat her like she was nothing, just a waste of space… like everyone else had.

"Um- well, 296 is a good channel, if you want to watch it," she said softly. He grinned and punched in the numbers on the remote. "You like _Cartoon Network_, then?" he asked, and Namine was slightly impressed that he knew the channel. She nodded, and sat up a little straighter. He nodded back, and leaned back into the couch's cushions- a smile still on his lips. "Good choice kid," he said, and looked back to her- green eyes bright. "There's something about _Transformers_ that I can't help but love."

For some reason, the news that he could like animated cartoons made her unusually happy. She laughed, yes laughed- warmth flooding her chest at the feeling she had long ago forgotten- and pushed her troubled thoughts aside. "Ya- me too," she smiled, and she allowed her eyes to wander to the tv screen. But, there was another thought- that was so loud, she had to listen.

Did they- just have a conversation? Namine smiled to herself. Yes, yes they did. It felt- nice. It felt really _nice_. A small ball of fear formed in her stomach as an idea struck her- but she didn't let it stop her. She wanted to talk more with him. Why not give it a shot?

"Um- Axel?" she asked, her voice soft as it always was. He turned to her, attention still one the pink dog screaming on the screen. "Where do you- well, where do you work at?" she said, her voice now no more than a whisper. His green eyes snapped to her, and he simply looked at her for a couple seconds. The pit in her stomach grew, and Namine felt her skin grow cold.

She shouldn't have said anything. Stupid, stupid girl.

Then- he answered her….

"I'm a mechanic. I work at a car repair shop," he said, looking into her eyes. "Oh," she managed to choke out, and clenched her hands. "So- all those pictures in your room- their of the people you work with?" she asked, having trouble keeping eye contact.

Something flitted across his face, too fast for Namine to really catch, before he answered. "Yes. They are. Well, some of them have gone- but ya. We all work at fixing cars and making sure everything's running right," he said, and smiled again. Namine nodded.

When she didn't ask another question- he turned back to the tv. Then, he stood up. "Well, I'm gonna' try and catch some sleep," he said, and looked down at her. "You should use my bed again. No- no protesting. Really, I'm fine with the couch." Namine frowned, but got to her feet aswell. He smiled again, a small smile, and ruffled her hair.

"Goodnight Namine. Sleep well tonight, kay?" he said, and she smiled back. "I'll try," she whispered, and walked into his room. She felt his eyes on her as she walked away- and she was happy. They had talked. She had smiled. That was good. Right?

She walked into his bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put her still damp hair into a loose braid.

She pulled back the covers, laid down on his cloud bed, and shut her eyes. She prayed the nightmares would stay away. She didn't understand why she kept having them. She was done with her old life- through with it.

But she couldn't help but wonder, if_** it**_ knew that…

* * *

Axel flicked off the lights, and laid down on the couch. Tying his messy red hair back with a rubberband, he cushioned his head on his hands- and looked into the darkness above. The girl- she had talked to him. He didn't think she would be able to muster up the courage. But she had.

He smiled, and looked to his room where the girl slept. He didn't hear anything- no screams, no muted sobbs- maybe she had actually been able to go to sleep this time? He hoped so.

So- tomorrow she would be gone. The thought, for some reason, didn't make him feel as happy as he wanted to feel. She didn't cause too much trouble for him- and he actually liked caring for her. Caring about_ someone_. An image of a smiling boy with sparkling blue eyes rose unbidden in his mind- and he quickly cast it aside.

But, she had to go. He couldn't take care of her properly. He was never home, always at work. He couldn't be there for her. At work, there was always _someone_, who needed _something _fixed with their car. And- the repair shop he worked at- was the best in town. There were always customers. Always. Yet, he still felt like he had a responsibility to take care of her...

Axel threw a pillow over his head, and growled into it. No!! She was just a girl, he picked out of the subway- because he _knew_ something bad would happen to her if she stayed down there alone. Nothing more!! Why did he feel like she needed to stay?!

He threw off the pillow, and rolled onto his side. He curled his legs so they'd fit on the couch, and threw a blanket over his bare arms. He'd exchanged his plain black T, for something cooler- a white muscle shirt.

He closed his eyes, and thought of all the parts of a car. Of the engine, of the hydraulic systems, of the motor and the wheels. There were so many- usually the task of listing them all put him to sleep.

Usually.

He sighed. He was becoming- soft. He was a grown man. He had his own life. He owed the girl- _nothing_. **Nothing at all.**

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was on his feet before he had time to think. It was still night, but he didn't care. With silent steps he padded down the carpet till he reached his room. With quick hands, he opened the door- and let it swing open to reveal a dense blackness. In seconds- his eyes grew accustomed to the dark- and he looked to his bed.

The girl was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest- and her head thrown back against the head board. She was awake. Her dreams were back. Squinting, he saw her hands shaking on their place on her knees, a sheen of sweat covering her neck and arms.

Is that what had woken him? Her discomfort?

"Namine," he said loudly- keeping his voice soft so he didn't frighten her.

She gasped, and he could almost make out through the shade, her head whipping up.

"Axel?" she breathed and he nodded. Her body visibly sagged, and he walked over to her side.

"Can't sleep kid?" he whispered, and she nodded. He knelt down- her eyes following him. "You need to tell me when you're having nightmares, okay?" he asked, and she fisted her hands. "Don't worry about them. I'm fine. Go back to sleep," she said, her voice thick with restrained sobbs. Axel grinned, and looked at her face- her mouth a thin line, and her eyes bright with sadness and fear. She was still trying to be brave…

"No. You're not fine, Namine. You can't sleep- and when you don't sleep," he said, and pointed to his chest ",-I don't sleep. Understand?" Her head flung to the side- as if hit by a blow, and she turned her whole body on the bed so her back was to him. "I'm sorry, _ok_?! I just- they won't stay away!! I'm sorry I keep waking you up with my _stupid_ nightmares!" she yelled brokenly- and Axel stood up. "I know. I don't hold that against you," he said gently. "I know this is hard. Leaving your family, and your home, and friends. It's tough. Having to deal with it alone, doesn't help either. But, that's why I'm here. I'm going to sit right here. If you need anything- tell me. Okay?"

She didn't answer him. But, he expected that. He walked into the kitchen, pulled a chair from the table, and carried into his room. The girl hadn't moved. He leaned it against the wall- then walked back to the girl. "Lay down Namine," he said softly. She was still for a couple seconds- before she warily laid down on the covers. He nodded, and saw something on the floor.

He caught it in his hand- and found it was soft, and fluffy. He held it up to his face- and realized what it was.

A bear.

He handed it to Namine, and she snatched it away- bringing it against her chest without meeting his eyes.

He smiled, letting a finger trail lightly down her damp cheek before he turned away from the bed. He went to his chair, and sat down- beating down a sight. Here they went again... It wasn't that comfortable- but Axel wasn't planning on going to sleep. Not tonight.

"Ready, Namine?" he whispered to her. She moved her head slightly, in what looked like a nodd. He got up, and smoothed her hair away from her face. "Relax, Namine. Okay? Just close your eyes, and relax," he whispered, and sat back down.

He crossed his arms, and fought down another smile. "Goodnight, kid."

"Goodnight, Axel," he heard softly from his bed.

Then, all was quiet.

No. He didn't need the girl. But- she needed him. She couldn't face the world on her own- not yet. Letting her stay a couple days more, would hurt either of them. And, Axel was actually looking forward to it. To waiting there, by her side, as she slept- chasing away her fears and worries. To watching the television with her when he got home. It worried him, that he did- but at the moment he didn't care.

_Not in the least. _

* * *

Yay!! It's finally been posted!! Ya- I had had chappie ready _four_ days ago- but my stupid computer wouldn't let me upload it. GR! Well, now it's done! I hope to get the next one to you guys sooner- I'm already mostly done with it! Mabye- by Wendsday. ;3 _**Pleaze Review guys!!**_

-Kirin


	6. Pizza

**Pizza**

Namine yawned, and opened her eyes. Sweet white pillows and a fistful of white covers filled her sight. She smiled lazily, nuzzled deeper into the warm softness of the bed. Another dreamless night..

Well- almost. She had had one, in the beginning…-before Axel had decided to sleep sitting up, next to her, on a hard wooden chair. She giggled, and stroked the satiny blankets beneath her.

It was odd, Namine thought, that she had slept her whole life alone- but now, she couldn't even close her eyes in comfort, without Axel being there next to her.

She groaned, and threw the pillow over her head. This wasn't good. Needing him like she did. How was that he was able to chase away her nightmares- with simply the sound of his voice, of the touch of his hand?! She should have been able to do it herself. But, whenever she tried- she only wandered deeper into her fears; where her misery took on a form so palpable she felt like she would never wake from her nightmares.

So what- that he could help her sleep? When she left, she wouldn't need him anymore. She had only spent three days with him anyway….When she got her own little home, her own little _life_- she would deal with them, just as she always had.

But, why did it feel so wrong in her heart? To leave this place- this bright home with green walls and messy green floors. Slowly- _**it**_ was becoming her home. And, she didn't want to leave it… Not when she had nothing else to return to…

Namine gathered the sheets of the bed up to her chest- and pressed them tightly against her skin. They where so soft and cool- like rose petals- and slowly, the tenseness in her stomach brought on from the thought of her inevitable departure from Axel's home, faded away..

She wished he was there, suddenly. By her side, with words of comfort and advice. When he was there- her problems didn't seem so big. Namine bit her lip, and forced herself to crawl off his bed. Her knees slipped against the sheets, and she fell to the carpet like a rock.

Pain swirled through her head, and Namine grunted. Ruffling her messy hair, and using what little energy she had, Namine got to her feet.

What a way to start the morning…

* * *

When Namine had successfully brushed her hair, gargled some minty mouth wash, changed her clothes to a yellow shirt and some loose gray knit pants, and ate a blueberry muffin- she sat on Axel's sandy couch- and sighed.

There really wasn't much she could do. There was nothing on TV, and Axel didn't own the computer. Ya- it was a crime against all humanity. Not having a computer? What was wrong with the man?! So, there she sat- scratching her arms- and waiting for the time (which was basically the whole day away) until Axel got back…

She sighed again, and crawled over to her backpack. _Surely_ she had packed something fun in there that she had overlooked…

She checked all the pouches and pockets. Nope- nothing fun. She hadn't thought she would have time for it on her journey.. She had to throw the sandwiches away. They had gone bad.

Namine frowned, and checked the smaller pockets. Some keys, cough drops, some ribbon, some loose change- and some packs of batteries, were the only things she came up with. She sat back, and was about to wallow in a pool of self pity, when something bright caught her eyes. Namine rose a brow, and plunged her hand into the tangle of plastic and metal. Her fingers closed around what felt like worn cardboard, and Namine felt her heart skip a beat. She whipped her hand out, hand clenching the bright object like a talon-

-and gasped at what met her eyes.

Crayons. Her favorite pack.

Namine laughed in delight, and hugged them to her chest. She knew it!! She knew- she would have to have brought them!! Drawing was apart of who she was, whoever that girl might be- and Namine had had a feeling _deep_ down in her gut that she would have packed them before she left her parent's house..

Life without pictures, without sweet smelling crayons and messy bright smudges!? That- would not have been a life at all….

* * *

Namine squealed, chest light and warm, and leapt to her feet. She skipped like a rabbit into Axel's room, and eventually found some paper.

She smiled, and her cheeks almost hurt from how big it was. She jumped onto the couch- and it let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a groan and a laugh. Namine giggled, and tucked her feet under her. Nestling herself in the fluffy, soft pillows- Namine sat a book she had found on her lap, the paper on her book, and closed her eyes.

What- did she want to draw?...

Something. She had do draw _something_. But,…what?

An image of Axel smiling flashed through her mind.

Sunshine was flowing over him like water, making his hair glow like ruby, and his eyes sparkled like dew covered leaves caught in a morning light. His skin was bright and warm, and his smile- his smile was the warmest of all- making Namine's heart clench in happiness. His cheek tattoos were almost non existent- the light making the dark seem almost invisible in comparison.

Namine's eyes flashed open, and she flicked out a warm yellow crayon.

Him. She would draw him.

With quick stokes she sketched the shape of his face. Sketched his strong jaw, and lithe neck. Then, a dash for his nose, and a longer dash for his lips. Namine took out the red crayon- choosing a bright orange red, the color of apples and cherries, and sketched his spiky hair. It was so messy, but so organized at the same time. It was like fire.

Then, his eyes.

She got out the black, and gave his eyes almost a feline look. Then, drew in his irises- a bright spring green, and then his pupils in black again. Then, in deeper green- the color of pine leaves- she gave his eyes a depth. They were so _deep_, she had to at least try to capture them on her flat paper…

Then- his lips again. She gave them more color with a pastel pink crayon, and then shadow under his bottom lip. They were still thin, but they looked great when he smiled. Then, she filled in his skin, and gave his cheeks shadows. His hair was next, and then his tattoos- in quick strokes that make them look like tears of ink.

Namine lost herself in her drawing- and in doing so, lost track of time…..

* * *

Axel walked quickly up the stairs to his room, and felt his heart beat a bit faster. Home. He was home again- and it was Saturday. That meant no work tomorrow. His heart sighed in happiness, and he closed his eyes in quick bliss.

To sleep in, and lay around on the couch all day… It would be _great._

His feet suddenly stopped at his door, and he was jerked back into reality. No- that's not how it would go, would it?

The girl was there.

Namine.

He probley wouldn't get as much sleep as he would like- and laying around with her there- just seemed down right impolite. He looked down at the bag in his hand. In its white depths- were more muffins, some more microwaveable dinners, and some advil. His fingers traced the grooves on the plastic bag handle, and he grinned.

He would take her out.

Living in his flat for the rest of her stay there would not be that exciting. She needed to get out- live a little. Yes. That's what she needed. He would take her to go eat- _real_ food for once, instead of frozen dinners that had no flavor, and maybe buy her some necessities she would need on her journey.

When she _left_, that was….

His heart gave an involuntary squeeze at the idea, and he decided he'd think about that later..

He jammed his key into the door lock, and pushed open the door with impatient hands.

He stepped inside, shut the door behind him- and looked on the couch.

Namine was awake. He let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, and shrugged off his jacket.

* * *

"Um- hello Axel."

He turned to the girl, and smiled.

"Hey there kid. I got some more food. You might like it- if your taste buds still work after eating all that microwave crap." He really didn't hate it all that much- and he preferred it over not eating.

He really couldn't cook. Stoves- just didn't like him.

She laughed, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes stayed on his, clear and bright. They were beautiful- why hadn't he noticed before?. No dark circles, no tears. She was getting better. She was _sleeping_ better. He wanted to give her a medal for that.

He grinned, and walked to the kitchen. He unpacked the bag, and tied back his hair. "So- what you feel like eating Namine?" he called to her, and he heard her move on the couch. "Um- well, what ever you like is fine," he heard softly- and he frowned.

No- no more of that shyness. She looked so much better- he wouldn't let her feel uncomfortable. Not anymore.

He poked his head out into the living room.

"No really. Anything- and I'll and make it for you. Er- at least _try_ and make it," he said, smiling. She smiled back, and looked away to a green wall. "Well, I like pizza," he heard, so softly it seemed like a whisper. He clapped his hands together.

"Done. One pizza- coming up!" he said, and turned to his freezer.

Yep- he had a microwaveable one already in there. Thank God, she hadn't said something like apple pie, or cake or something that required actual _cooking_. And- it really did taste good- compared to the macaroni they had had last night.

Quickly taking the pizza out of its box, he popped into the microwave, punched in the numbers- and walked over the couch.

Namine was hunched over something, her hair slipping from behind her ears to hang like a golden curtain over her shoulder. Axel rubbed the back of his neck, and walked behind her.

"What are you doing, Namine?" he asked, genuinely curious. So far- every time he had come home she had been asleep- and unhappy. Seeing her interested in something- well, it felt like a load off his shoulders. It felt great.

She glanced up at him, and then back to what her hands roved over in quick, precise motions. .

"Oh- um, just drawing," she whispered, and moved to cover it more thoroughly. Axel frowned, and stood up.

"Can I see? If you don't mind..," he asked, keeping his voice casual.

At first she thought she would refuse him. She stilled, and her fingers gripped it as if she couldn't let it go….

Then- without a word, she handed him the paper. She didn't look at him, and seemed to shrink into herself once the drawing had left her hand.

No. She was doing it again.

Was she really all that bad an artist?.

Axel sighed, and tore his eyes off her to look at what she had drawn.

At first- he thought he was looking at a mirror. A very thin, white mirror.

He barely managed to hold in a gasp.

It was- _him. _

She'd drawn him. Well, his face anyway. It looked so real though it was unbelievable, like he was looking at a photo of himself. It was so bright. His hair, which to him seemed almost dull since he hardly washed it- and his eyes. Like green lights shining out from the page. He didn't think it was possible for someone, _anyone_, to draw so well…

She was- amazing.

"Namine this is-….this is-," he searched for the words, his mind still in a slight state of shock. "This is- brilliant. How….-where did you learn to draw so well!?"

He handed it back to her, and she took it swiftly- not meeting his eyes. "You- you think it's good?" she asked softly.

He blinked, and stepped away from the couch. "Kid- I think people would _pay_ you money for this kind of art. It's beautiful, Namine…."

She blushed, and he wanted to say more-

-but the microwave let out's its shrill 'ding' before he could open his mouth.

The pizza was done.

Giving himself a slight shake, he walked to the microwave and took out the pizza. It burned it fingertips slightly, but he shook it off. He was used to dealing with heat. He put it on his narrow counter, took out some plates, and put two slices on hers and three on his.

Then, he walked back to the couch. "Here kid, pizza- nice and warm," he grinned, and she giggled. She took it with a soft thanks, and he sat down next to her on the opposite side.

He left the remote neglected on the carpet, and turned to the girl.

She was tearing into her pizza, woofing it down so fast it put even him to shame. He smirked, and took a bite of his. Warm cheese, grease, and marinara sauce met his tongue, and he took another bite before he spoke. He was _hungry_, but- it could wait.

"So, Namine. What- what are you dreams about? I think- I think I'd like to know…," he said, and chomped on another bite of pizza.

The girl paled, and put down her pizza crust. She looked down at her lap, and trailed her finger along the fraying edges of her gray shorts…

She was quiet for so long, he thought maybe she had fallen asleep where she sat. Then, quietly- she answered him.

"The first- were about being invisible, about being in my own life and no one hearing me, or seeing me- or taking any notice of me. Like- like I didn't exist." Her hand balled into a fist by her knee, and her bangs fell forward to conceal her down turned eyes- now so dark they looked black. "Then, then after those were dreams about my parents finding me, and taking me back home, and beating me. Telling me- how worthless I was, and how angry my mom was for not getting an abortion when she found out she was pregnant with me." Her hand trembled, and Axel wanted to reach out to her.

But he restrained himself. She wasn't done yet. And, she didn't need his pity. He put down his slice, and waited for her to continue.

"Now-," she whispered, almost curled onto a ball- her chest to her knees ",now their about leaving your house and being on my own. On not being able to find another home, not being able to get a job- and forced to become a stupid _hobo_!." Her eyes snapped up to his.

They almost shined- her tears haloing her blue irises in rings of light. "Their about, living on the streets- _begging_ for my food!! Wearing rags and crawling on my hands and knees for some spare change! Or- or becoming a prostitute!- simply so I can earn my money to buy some cigarettes, and a bottle of _beer_!" She ran a hand through her hair, and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know-," she closed her eyes, a single tear breaking free to roll slowly down her cheek. "I don't know what I'm doing. Not a damn clue…."

Axel got up from his seat on the couch, couch creaking in protest, and knelt down infront of the girl.

"Namine," she glanced at him, her hands wiping furiously at her cheeks- as if she were ashamed of her tears. "Namine- you can do this. I know you can. You can stay a couple days longer if that's what you need. Really- I'm fine with that." He let his eyes linger on hers, wishing she could see that he believed in her, before he got to his feet.

In truth, he didn't know if she could do it. She was so afraid, and timid, and small- yet sometimes- when she would look at him, he could see a bravery there that made him reconsider. Courage in that fragile face, that almost looked out of place on her pale features…

He took their plates and cold pizza, and padded slowly to the kitchen. There was so much more he wanted to tell her. But, he couldn't. He was never good with words.

What could he say?

"Axel?"

He started at the sound of her voice.

"Ya?" he called back, and scraped the leftovers into the trash. Then, he threw the plates in the sink, and walked back to her. She was standing, her arms stiffly at her sides. "Axel- I want you to sleep in your bed tonight." He frowned. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Look, Nami-," she cut him off. "No. You need some sleep more than I do. I'm not the one working after all. I will sleep on the couch."

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her with flashing eyes- and opened his mouth to protest.

"Please. I just want to try."

His retort died on his lips. He nodded in defeat, and looked at her.

"Okay- if you really want to sleep on the couch, that's fine with me," he said, and rubbed his neck for lack of something better to do. She smiled wanly, and sat back down. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Right. Well- goodnight Namine. Sweet dreams," he said softly, and she met his eyes. "I'll try Axel. I will…"

"Goodnight…."

He nodded slowly, and walked to his room.

Not even bothering to flip on the lights, he tore of his work shirt, threw on a muscle shirt- and dived onto the bed. The blankets and pillows welcomed him like a forlorned lover, and he smiled in pleasure.

He had forgotten how luscious his bed was.

He nestled his head onto a fluffy pillow, and was asleep before he could remember to take his jeans off…

* * *

Namine sat with her knees against her chest- a position that came naturally to her now, and thought about what Axel had said. Stay with him longer? It was a gift from God. If only he had said 'You can stay with me however long you want to, Namine.' Then, maybe then- her stomach wouldn't feel so empty and cold with fear.

When she left home- her life ahead of her looked like a painting. Bright, and clear and beautiful. But now, the longer she was alone- the darker that painting got, until she could hardly see the color anymore. Only shades of black and gray. Misery and pain.

How was she gonna' do it on her own- without someone there to help her? She hadn't even finished school yet. But, she knew- people did it all the time. Thousands of people, all over the world, some with lives even worse than hers. She was just being a big, scared baby.

But still, she wanted to stay with Axel.

She lifted her head, and looked towards his room, her eyes managing to find it even in the dark. She heard him snoring softly- and smiled.

With silent movements- she got to her feet, and moved swiftly to his door. Cracking it open with careful hands, she slipped in- and walked slowly to his bed. He was sleeping on his side, his face to her, his hair a spiky red halo around his face... His legs were bent, probley due to sleeping on the couch, and an arm stretched up to cushion his head, while the other rested on his stomach.

Namine sucked in a breath, and felt her stomach clenching with nerves. She _really_ didn't want to sleep on the couch- no matter what she told Axel. She clenched her fists, and- careful not to make a sound, crawled up onto its silken surface.

Axel twitched, and Namine stilled- her eyes glued to his face. His eyelids flickered, as he saw something in his dreamworld only he could see...

When his snores continued, she slowly inched her way over to him- her breath stuck in her throat like hot summer air- until she was a foot away. Then, she allowed her body to relax- and laid down next to him.

A great sigh slipped from her lips- and she smiled.

There, now she could sleep.

Axel's warmth reached over to her in rolling tenrils- wrapping around her body in a sweet embrace. Her worries, and fears slid away- until her chest was filled by a blissful peace that had her eyes drooping shut and her body going limp. She snuggled into the soft sheets- and tucked her hands to her chest.

She didn't want Axel to know she was there. But, she needed him. Needed him to chase the nightmares away. Sleeping on the couch, _alone_- was too terrifying to even consider.

Suddenly, there was a weight on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, and she realized- Axel thrown an arm around her.

* * *

A squeal rose in her throat, and she just barely managed to beat it down. She hadn't even seen it move from his stomach! Her eyes flew to his face, panic choking her like a pair of hands.

But, his eyes- were closed.

His face peaceful and still, a lazy smile stretched across his lips.

He was still asleep.

It took a couple minutes for Namine's heart to go back to its normal pace. Then, she gulped, and thought hastily about trying to lift it off her. Then, she decided against it.

Asleep. He was asleep. He didn't know she was there- in his bed- sleeping next to him like a criminal. If she timed it right, he never would…

She grinned at her worry, and moved her legs closer to her body.

His arm really did feel nice- stretching his blanket of warmth even more securely around her.

With one last look at his face, Namine closed her eyes, and fell into one of the most peaceful sleeps of her life...

* * *

Helllooo everyone!! Man, this was a long chappie wasn't it?... Hope everyone likes it!! This is a birthday present to Shibara1310. HHHAAAPPPY BIRRRTTTHHHDDAAYYY!! Hope you like the chappie!! Not much else I could give. Lol!

-Kirin

**Pleaze review guys!!** You know I live off them. ;3


	7. Evening Out

**Evening Out**

Axel woke that morning, and felt oddly cold. He glanced to his side, and saw nothing there but messy covers in the dark. He frowned. He could have sworn there had been something warm there when he slept; settling over him like an extra blanket… He shrugged, and looked dazedly over at his alarm clock….

10:30

He yawned, and lent back against his pillow. It was warm and soft, and he smiled lazily. No work this morning. No waking up in the cold, throwing some clothes on, driving out in the _cold_ to the car repair shop, and working with hard metal parts and grumpy, irritated people who obviously had not had their coffee….

He grinned, and rubbed his face. He could feel the beginnings of stubble on his chin, and he sat up. He decided pushing off shaving another day, and threaded his fingers through his long red hair and gave it a good ruffle.

Then, something struck him.

Namine.

Today, was the day he took her out to go have some fun.

He blinked, and then let a smile steal onto his lips. He actually felt a bit excited at the idea….A small butterfly of worry fluttered in is stomach, before he extinguished the feeling. Was it bad- that he didn't think of the girl as a runaway anymore? Now, she was just, Namine…- the small little girl, who was full of surprises. Who lived with him.

He sighed, and pushed the thought away- just as he did with all his troublesome thoughts. Today, he was just a guy, taking a girl to go walk around town and get something to eat.

He looked down at his chest, and ran his eyes over the muscle shirt stretched tightly over his abbs. He touched the fabric, and looked out of his room through the dark.

Where the girl was, hopefully, sleeping on his couch.

Was it appropriate to greet her like that? It wasn't that he was modest- no far from it. He, just didn't want the girl to feel uncomfortable. Not anymore. He sighed again, and realized how much the girl affected his decisions now. What he wore, what he ate, even where he _slept_… He snickered, and refused to feel panicked. He wasn't getting attached... No. He was just-…

Axel jumped out of bed before his instincts could shout warning in this head, and walked over to his wardrobe. The carpet was rough and familiar to his feet, and helped him find his way through the blackness. When he reached to towering wooden figure, he plunged his hand into one of the drawers, and felt the fabrics until he found something that resembled a shirt. He threw it on, and then made his way to his bathroom.

The carpet ended, cold tile met his soles. He shivered, and tiptoed to the sink. A hand flipped on the lights, and he looked to himself in the mirror.

His hair was a mess. Like usual. It looked more like a red lion mane than human hair. He shrugged, and decided against styling it up with gel in his signature style. Today was a laid back day. He could just- be himself.

Axel.

He ran a brush through it a couple times, and tied it back with a black hairband. He turned the sink knob, and splashed his face with cold water. A shiver rippled through his body, and he quickly scrubbed his face with some cheap face wash.

He grabbed some deodorant, and swiped some under his arms.

There. Done.

Axel looked back to his reflection, and grinned. His face grinned back, with mischievous green eyes- tattoos crinkling with his cheeks.

With soft steps, he flicked off the lights, and walked out of his room- tripping on stray clothes and shoes until he reached the living room.

"Namine," he called softly.

He heard something on the couch shift, and covers being pulled back.

Axel grinned. Good. She was awake.

He flicked on the lights, and the living room burst into color.

The girl flinched, and flung a hand over her eyes. "Wha…? Axel?" she called, and yawned. Axel leaned back against the door frame, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Morning, sunshine," he said, and watched amusedly as the girl rubbed her eyes, and blinked up at him. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she mumbled, drool crusted in a line down her chin.

He held back a smile, and shook his head. "Nope. I get Sundays off. Lucky me, right?" he said, and the girl's lips turned up in a small smile. She nodded, and threw off her covers. Axel took her in, her messy yellow hair, flushed cheeks- and decided:

Today was going to be a good day…

An awkward silence filled the air, as the girl and him simply looked at each other. "So- um, how bout' I get us some breakfast?" the girl offered meekly, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Axel uncrossed his arms, and smiled. "Well, that's a nice offer-," he said, and the girl just looked up at him with her blue eyes. "-but, how about we go get something to eat in town?" The girl's eyes widened, and she paled.

Axel waited for her reply, having expected a slightly different reaction.

She looked down, and wrung her hands. "W-well, okay…," she whispered, and then her eyes snapped up to look at his. "But, I'm paying for my own food this time." He grinned, and stepped out of the door way. "All right then! Go get changed, and I'll meet you-," he flopped down on the yellow cushions and fished for the remote between the pillows"-here on this couch."

The girl laughed, grabbed her back pack off the coat rack, and ran into his bathroom.

She was back out in a couple minutes. She had changed into a pair of relaxed jeans, and a light blue sweater. Her hair was loose, and shimmered around her shoulders in dark yellow. She walked over to the couch, and stood behind it- stuffing something into her sweater. Axel nodded, and quickly got to his feet. With long steps, he reached the coat rack, and shoved his keys and wallet into his pockets. Then he jammed his arms into a black jacket, and looked down at the girl. "Ready?" he asked her softly. Today, might be her last day with him. They might very well find a hotel on their trip to town, and Axel blinked.

The hotel. _That's_ what he was looking for-… wasn't it? He frowned, and looked down at the girl that had become a part of his home…But, she wasn't supposed to be.

She needed her own home..

* * *

She beamed up at him, and nodded.

"Then, here we go."

With a bitter grin, he opened the door, and they walked into the darkness of the hall.

* * *

The cool air licked icily at Namine's cheeks as she walked out of the apartment building. She smiled, and looked up to the sky. It was dark, and gray- with waves and shadows of silver playing in it's depths. Namine took it all in, the sky, the cool air, the steel buildings, zipping cars, and black roads..

How long had it been since she had been outside? Three days? It felt so much longer than that… Namine frowned. She probley could have ventured out, any time she wanted.. But- she had been afraid. Afraid, of what she would find….

Axel's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. "You okay with riding passenger?" he asked, hair bright against the gray sky, and Namine nodded. She turned her eyes away from his face- to look at the rusted truck before her. "Um- this your truck?" she said, looking at it a little incredulously… Its handles were dull and scuffed, and a layer of chipped rust replaced the pain. Inside, it was soft black leather, a large black steering wheel, and crumpled magazines and empty fast food cups spotted it's floor. Axel laughed, and opened the driver's door. The door creaked open, as metal rubbed against metal- and he peered back at her. "I know what your thinking. How can a mechanic have such a crap truck?" he turned back towards his truck, and ran a hand over it fondly. "I just like ol' Betsy this way is all." His eyes were twinkling down at her again, bright like leaves. "We've been through a lot her and me."

Namine smiled, the icy wind pecking her cheeks with frozen lips. "Well, that's just fine with me," she said, the cold making her voice seem so much louder. It felt- good. "I like her." Axel winked at her, and held a hand towards her. Namine stared at him. He blinked, when she didn't take the offered hand. His eyes widened, and he laughed again. "Oh- you don't think you're driving do you?" he chuckled, and Namine flushed.

Well- ya; she had!! Jerk. He was opening the driver's door for her wasn't he? She still couldn't resist a smile from stealing onto her face. It was just so easy with Axel.

"Sorry kid. The passenger's door doesn't open, so- ya. The only way in is this way," he said, grinning like a cat. Namine shook her head at the latest perk of Axel's truck. "Okay, whatever," she said returning his grin, and climbed in herself. With as much grace as she could manage, Namine climbed over the consul and flopped down into the snug seat across from Axel. He settled in after her, and gave the door a good slam.

He glanced at her. "It's the only way it'll stay closed."

Namine just laughed.

He quickly put the keys in the ignition, and the truck roared to life. Heat flooded through the truck like a summer's breath, and Namine felt her face warm again as the cold was chased away. At least the heaters worked. She laughed to herself, and toyed with the money in her pocket.

Axel didn't say much after that, and she was glad. Her eyes were glued to the window to her left- hungrily taking in the sights of the city she had hardly seen. When she had left her house, she didn't look at much as she walked down town to the subway. Walked- into a part of town her parents had never taken her. 'Not the right kind of crowd' they said. Namine snorted. They didn't know anything. This was her life now. This city. Best get to know it…

The sky was brilliant there; so soft and bright, even through it was a winter gray instead of the summer blue, everyone else seemed to like so much. The buildings weren't as high as they were in the heart of the city, and she liked that. They didn't grasp at the clouds with greedy hands like the others; they were perfectly happy with being close to the ground. Lights and glowing signs covered the metal of the buildings, shops, and houses that ran along the city streets, in colors of green, blue and red- fighting for space and attention. Trees burst through the sidewalks here and there, standing out of place, yet in harmony with the metal all around. Their limbs were small, and their trunks thin- but their leaves were bright, and little brown birds with fluffy chests rested on their branches. The city wasn't the richest, but it wasn't the busiest. And that- was a pleasure beyond compare.

Namine_ hated_ crowds. Especially, subway crowds….

* * *

Namine almost didn't notice when the car came to a stop. She turned to Axel, and he zipped up his jacket. "So, like McDonalds, Namine?" he asked, and opened his door to step onto the gray asphalt beneath. The cold snuck back in like an unwelcome visitor, and Namine rubbed her hands. "Ya, who doesn't?" she said, and slipped out next to Axel. He grinned. "Good answer," he said, and closed the door. Quickly locking it, he turned back began walking to the tan building they had some how come to a stop at; a giant yellow 'M' on it's dull red roof. "Aw man, I can't wait to eat some hash browns again!" Namine said, her mouth watering in remembrance. She licked her lips, and Axel laughed.

She had been with out McDonald's for _too long_!! Finally, she would eat some warm breakfast again!

"That hurts Namine. It really does," he said, making a pained face, and touching his chest. "My breakfast wasn't all that bad, was it?" Namine snickered, and elbowed him in the ribs. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" she chuckled. Axel snorted, and ruffled her hair. "All I do for you, and this is what I get? Oh ya- you're _defiantly_ buying your own food."

Namine mock gasped, and raced in ahead of him, leaving him to laugh in the cold by himself. A warmth filled her heart as she crossed the cool blacktop of the parking lot. Laughing, joking again- it felt so _good_; after months of fights with her parents, and tears and heartache.

'With a stranger.' Her mind whispered.

Namine stopped suddenly and looked back.

'No, not a stranger. Not anymore. Axel.'

How far they had come. She wasn't afraid anymore. Not of him… She smiled, her chest feeling almost too full of light and happiness to feel real, and continued the rest of the way to the brown brick building.

* * *

Hello everyone!!! I know- I know, I have'nt up dated in TOO long!! Sorry!! It's just- life is so busy for me right now. It's not much of an excuse, but that's all I got. And, this story is getting harder to write, the chapters not flowing into my mind as easily as they used to. T___T I'm sorry! So, if this story ends soon- guess you know why.... Ugh! I'm babbling! Well, hope you can stick with me, and like everything else to come!! Trust me- I will try and write this story as I originally planned. Beautiful. Just- updates might take a bit longer.. _Please Review guys_!! That's all that keeps this going...

-Kirin =3


	8. Fun

**Fun**

Namine stuffed eggs, sausage, and fries into her mouth almost as fast as her fingers could reach them.

Axel laughed, and sat back and simply watched the girl eat. Grease dribbled from her lips, and salt coated her fingers like snow. She only stopped scarfing long enough to take a sip of soda, before continuing her frenzy.

"Kid- you do me proud," he grinned, and stole a fry to nibble on. She looked up at him with her blue eyes, and cocked her head like a puppy. "Excuse me?" she mumbled between bites of pancake. He laughed, and threw his fry into his mouth and quickly swallowed. "You eat like a _man_, little girl," he said, and her fingers stilled. She looked down at her plate, smeared with syrup and ketchup. "Oops-... my bad," she muttered, and wiped her hands on a nearby napkin. Her hands slunk into her lap, and didn't meet his eyes.

He quickly corrected himself. "Hey! Wait a minute- that's a compliment Namine. Eat as much as you want!…." She stole a look up at him from under her bangs, and sat back. "No- no," she said, pushing the tray away from her. "I'm done. Full. Satisfied. Stuffed. You can have the rest." Axel sighed, and stuffed some more fries between his lips.

His listened to the buzz of the restaurant around them, as his eyes stayed glued on the girl. The flurry of the cash registers, the rush of people, the loud voices of hungry customers ordering way too much food- filled his ears. Kids whining for happy meals, drinks being poured from the soda fountain, the sound of patties steaming on a stove.

He welcomed it all, and sucked on a piece of sausage. It felt good to go to a restaurant again after so long of living in his apartment like a hermit. If McDonalds was even considered a _restaurant_, that was…

"Axel?"

He turned back to the girl, and found her eyes on him. "Ya?" He gathered up the crumpled wrappings and stray bits of food on the tray, and lifted it over the back of his chair to pour its contents in the trash can behind him.

Namine wiped her hands on her jeans, trying in vain to cleanse them of the salt. "Can-….I ask you a question?" she said, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She always did that when she was nervous.

Axel rose a brow, and leaned forward. "Ya- anything kid," he said, looking into her eyes curiously. She nodded, and blinked a couple times before speaking. "I've been wondering- who, well what I mean is, who is that kid? You know, that one in the picture over your bed?"

He felt is heart clench, as the memory he had long since tried to repress, resurfaced. He wanted to look away. But her sky blue eyes wouldn't let him- holding him fast with their spell.

Axel, ran a hand through his bound hair- and desperately searched his mind for an answer. Finally, his lips moved, and told the girl what she wanted to hear.

While his heart said something different entirely.....

He was hoping he wouldn't have to think about it again..

"Oh- him. His name was Roxas. He was a kid who used to work at the mechanic shop with me." _A kid? More like a man. He was also my best friend. I miss him. _"He said he just needed to job to earn some spare money to go to collage. He didn't talk much, but the boy was good with his hands. Could fix cars almost as fast as I could." _That's why I liked him. Why it hurt so much when he left. He could do things guys working at that shop for years couldn't come close to. He was so young. _"He was a good worker. I worked with him a lot in my free time." _I showed him most of what he knew. _"He was a quick learner." _I did more than teach him. I miss him. I miss him._

He stopped, and closed his eyes. Stupid heart. Shut up. He didn't need it whispering in his ears every time the kid's name was mentioned.

Roxas.

His former fellow employee. His friend. No one had understood him like Roxas. No one else had taken the time to...

Axel slowly opened his eyes, and met bright blue ones. Blue ones like Roxas'. Blonde hair like Roxas'. She looked like him. She acted like him.

It hurt.

She blinked, and his trance was broken.

No. Not Roxas. Namine. A girl. A runaway.

"And….?" she said, and focused her deep eyes on him again, her chin resting on her knuckles as she leaned towards him.

He smiled, and continued. The voice in dimmed a bit, and the saddness that had wrapped like chains around his heart- loosened their hold. After so long of binding it….

"And- one day, he simply didn't show up for work. I looked for him, but he had vanished. My boss said he had quit, and had left town. For college- he said." Axel gave her a grin, that was too half-assed to be believable and leant back. "And, that's it."

He still remembered that day. When Roxas had disappeared. Like he had been a ghost all along. Axel had looked everywhere for him- even going as far as traveling to nearby colleges and cities to search for him. He couldn't accept the fact he had left him, without saying goodbye. Just like that.

"_Roxas? Have you seen him? He's this tall, looks around 18. Messy blonde hair. Blue eyes? Is he here?! He said he was going to this collage. Where is he?! Where _is_ he?!….."_

But, that last Saturday at the repair shop- when Axel scarcely spoken a word to the boy- was the last time he had ever seen him.

And that was a year ago….

"Oh…" Namine whispered, and lifted her chin from her hands. "So- he meant a lot to you?" Axel blinked. How did she know that? Usually, people couldn't read him... He had learned how to hide his heart...

"Ya. He was a friend. But, now he's gone. Almost forgotten' him."

Liar.

Suddenly, the room felt so much colder. He clenched his jaw in frustration, and looked down at his hands. They were rough and calloused, from years of working with hard metal and rough tools.

Hadn't he told himself he was over it?… that he _had _forgotten? He was just a boy. He was nothing. He needed to go live his own life. He should be happy for him.

But, no matter how he tried, how hard he worked, how much time passed- the boy's name was always fresh in his mind. His shy smile, his bright face. Why wouldn't it just leave him be?….

"I'm sorry Axel," he heard the girl say, and he looked back up to her. Slowly, one of her hands reached across the table to wrap around one of his… He did nothing to stop her. Her small fingers intertwined with his own darker ones, and she gave his hand a small squeeze.

He looked down at their hands, hers so fragile and small- almost lost in his own.

He smiled, and closed his hand over hers.

"It's fine Namine.." Green eyes met blue. "But, thank you."

The girl smiled, warm and soft, and he found himself smiling back. The chains fell from his heart, and he let himself take pleasure in the softness of her palm against his.

Suddenly, he was on his feet- dragging the girl up to hers. She squeaked, and eased herself out of her seat to stand beside him.

He didn't let go of her hand.

"Namine," he smiled, a bit of his gleam back in his eyes ",how bout we go catch a movie?"

She blinked a couple times, and her hand fell from his. "What? Why?" she stuttered, and Axel laughed. "Because you deserve one. Come on. My treat." He cupped her face, and grinned down at her.

"Please?"

She blushed, and a giggle escaped her lips. "Okay- okay!! If you really want to."

"Wierdo."

He ruffled her hair, and forgot about what had been making him so sad just a couple minutes earlier. For the first time since the boy had fled, Roxas wasn't in the front of his mind. "That's right! Got it memorized?" he chuckled, before the girl shook her head at him and walked towards the door.

He followed her out, and she pulled her hood over her head. The cold wrapped around his body, rippling over his face in waves of chill, and he ignored it.

"So, what's with the movie?" she called up to him, cheeks and nose pink. "I thought we were just getting something to eat!?" He shrugged, and fished for his keys in his jacket pocket. "Well, I want to treat you to something fun before you leave," he said, pushing away the familiar feeling that came with the thought of the girl moving out.

She nodded, and rubbed her hands. "Ya. Before I leave….." She smiled up at him, but its warmth didn't reach her eyes.

"Any movie in mind?"

They reached the car, and he quickly unlocked it and wrenched open it's door with a screech of metal. He ushered the girl in, and sat down himself. The leather was cool beneath him, and he beat down a shiver.

"I was thinking 'Twilight.' Don't you girls like that movie?" Namine's eyes widened, and her gasp of surprise was lost in the roar of the engine as Axel turned his key the ignition. He slammed the door shut, and turned on the heat.

The girl rubbed her cheeks, and stared up at him with gleaming eyes. "_**Seriously?!! **_I love that book!" she breathed, and Axel laughed.

"I had a feeling you would…"

* * *

Turns out, Axel fell asleep before the movie even started. Namine had just sighed and let him be. Men just weren't cut out for romance. The movie started, and Namine delved into it- relishing enjoying herself for the first time in many weeks.

Of course, the movie wasn't exacty like the book. They never were. Namine found her attention wandering every now and then, Axel's random snores making her nearly jump out of her skin, and spill her popcorn all his lap, almost five times. When the movie ended, Namine turned to her fiery haired companion, and grinned. His face was lax, the face of a dreamer, and his mouth hung wide open. Namine decided to wake him up.

She leaned over him, and plopped some popcorn puffs into his mouth. He snorted, and his eyes flickered open. Slowly, he sat up- and shot her a glare.

"S'it over?" he mumbled, swallowing the un-chewed popcorn with a painful expression. Namine laughed, and nodded. He gave her a look before stretching, and lifting his legs to rest his heals on the seats in front of them.

"So-," he said, and yawned- green eyes slowly regaining their gleam- "how was the movie?"

Namine shrugged, and ran a hand through the locks of sandy hair hanging over her ears. "All right I guess. The sparkling could have been better. But, I liked Jacob- the werewolf. He was cute…" Axel rose a brow. "Werewolf?"

Namine sighed, and lifted her nose at him. "Nope. Not going to explain. Read the book if you want to know," she said, trying not to smile. He rolled his eyes at her, and grabbed some popcorn from the bag at her lap. "Tch. Not a chance."

Namine shook her head, and made herself comfortable as the credits rolled across the screen. People filed out of the theatre, mostly girls, squealing and chattering about 'how cute Edward was', or 'how sweet Bella and him were.' A pang shot though her heart, as she realized she couldn't have that. A friend to talk and gossip with.

She only had a grown man. A grown man, she should be leaving any day now…

Namine quickly abandoned the line of thought before her chest started feeling cold and empty again. She poked Axel in the arm, and peered down at her.

"So, where to now?" she said softly, and ducked her hands back into her sleeves. It was a habit. Axel looked up at the ceiling, and the lights brightened.

"Let's see, its about 2 now……." He rubbed his chin and looked back to her. "How would you like to meet some of the people I work with?"

Namine felt her face pale. Meet- his friends? But, he hardly knew her. She hardly knew him!!!

She frowned, and realized she could no longer hide behind that excuse. No. They knew each other. They lived with each other, if not just temporarily, ate together, laughed, and smiled and joked.

They knew each other.

But, Namine wasn't sure if she wanted to become a part of Axel's life. She liked him. He was her security blanket- he was her life jacket. He kept her from drowning in the real world, he kept her above water. He gave her home, food, and a place to sleep.

But, that was it. Why should their relationship go further than that?

Namine felt her cheeks quickly regain their color. Well- because she _liked _him. He was handsome, funny, and he actually cared for her.

That was much, much more than she could say for own her parents…..

"Ya- ok," she said quickly, before she lost her courage. He stared at her for a second before smiling. "We don't have to Namine. I could always take you back home, and fire up the microwave." She laughed, and got to her feet.

Yes. She liked him. So, how bad could his friends be?

"No really!" she said, and began walking out of the aisle. "I want to meet them. I want to know more-….about you. I want to-" Namine left it at that, and turned back to him when she cleared the mass of seats.

Axel was putting his black jacket back on, a couple scarlett locks of hair hanging down in his face. He grinned, and put a hand on her head. "All right then."

* * *

As they reached the repair shop, Axel kept an eye on the girl. At first she was fine- looking out his window, taking in the city as he soon found she liked to do. But when they reached the orange bricked building, the only cars parked there being those of the employees who, for some reason, had come to work on their only day off- her hands began twitching.

Picking at her sleeves, messing with the handle that rolled down the window, running through her hair.

She was getting nervous.

Axel sighed. How the hell was he ever going to get the girl to feel comfortable around him?! He didn't know why it mattered to him so much, but he had given up trying to figure it out. She would be gone, out of his life forever, very soon.

Every day seemed like a count down. Countdown- to the day she would leave him.

Axel ground his teeth, and slammed his foot on the breaks. The truck lurched forwards before stopping suddenly, and the girl let out a squeak. Axel mentally cursed himself.

"Oops. Sorry bout' that- Namine," he said, and looked down at her hesitantly. She was unbuckling her seatbelt, and gave him a small smile. "No- its okay-…….this the place?" Axel blinked, and looked out the dusty wind shield.

His eyes widened in momentary surprise. They actually _had_ arrived there. He let out a breath. Good. She wouldn't know he had stomped on the breaks, without actually having a reason too… Aside from the fact that he was helplessly frustrated..

Axel opened the door, and helped the girl out. Then, he locked the truck and took in a breath of cold air.

Work. He was hoping he wouldn't have to go back until tomorrow. But, he wasn't going to be doing any real labor today. Just introducing Namine to some of his friends, though now he was beginning to reconsider his actions.

The crowd he hung around with, wasn't exactly normal. They were loud, rough, rude- even crazy at times. He clawed at the air and felt like tearing out his hair. What had he been _thinking?!!_

The laugh to his side alerted him that the girl was watching him, and he glanced down at her. His hands shot into his pockets, and he grinned. "Ready to meet some retards?" he said silkly, trying not to show his nerves, and the girl giggled.

"Retards, huh? Figures." Her blue eyes gleamed up at him, and he sighed in relief.

"I just hope some of them are here." He quickly strode across the parking lot, air biting at his cheeks. Namine kept close to him, and they quickly entered the sliding glass doors.

The sight that met him was as familiar to him as his own home. In front was the cashiers desk, small gray cash register sitting alone on a pale brown counter. Brown wood covered the walls, and small fan hung from the ceiling, spinning slowly even though it was freezing outside. A couple green chairs lay against the wall opposite the cash register- for customers to wait on when the line was big, or when the store was just feeling too damn lazy to help them.

Axel shed his jacket, and threw it on one of the chairs. He smiled, and felt all his troubles trickle away. Home. He was home.

Well, home away from home- that was. The shop was apart of who he was.

He turned back to Namine. She took in the place with a composed face, and he caught her eyes. "Follow me." She nodded, trying not to show her fear, and Axel smiled. "Don't worry kid, they'll like you," he reassured her, and ruffled her hair.

With quick steps he pushed open a metal door, that led to the room where the magic happened. Where cars were brought to life.

They entered a giant room, with flickering lights covering a ceiling almost twenty feet off the ground. The walls and floor were cement, and the ceiling was a cluster of metal. Cars of every color and model zipped in and out of it, most everyday of the week. Machines lined the walls, metallic monsters that made Axel's job so much more easier, tools and tires lay everywhere, and oil and dirt coated the cement floor like a carpet.

On one of the massive stone walls, was a small white door covered in scuffs and scratches, where the employee lounge lay behind. A tiny room with a squat TV, a stubborn air conditioner that worked in the cold, and a heater that worked in the heat, a couple fake plants that lay neglected in the corner, and some padded chairs that were worn and stained from years of use. A small fridge lay under the TV, a couple beers always lying in wait in its gray belly.

Axel breathed in deeply, and his lungs filled with the smells of oil and metal. He loved it.

He quickly made for the lounge, and hoped to God that some of the more normal of his friends were there, and not the truly crazy ones.

But-.... Axel had never had good luck.

* * *

Heeellloooo everyone!!! Yes, I am in fact, still alive. I hope there are still _some_ people reading this story, and that they like it. ;3 Sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! I'll try and be good about it again... Curious to see Axel's buddies? I bet some of you can guess who they are. Lol! Finally this story can start going somewhere...... Enjoy!

-Kirin


	9. Friends

**Friends**

Axel quickly pushed open the lounge door and prepared himself for the worst.

The room was empty, save for two men.

The younger of the two sat slouched in his chair facing the wall. He looked in his early twenties, with a pale face, and golden hair styled somewhere between a mullet and a mohawk. Across his chest was a washed out indigo shirt, with the bold yellow letters 'Save the Whales' on it, and baggy green cargo pants on his legs. The man's face was a mask of concentration, spikes of blonde hair falling messily into closed eyes, as his hands moved frantically through the air as he composed what must have been a wicked guitar solo.

Axel smiled, and looked to the next man.

The other was much older, facing the TV and absorbed in a car magazine. Axel could never quite place his age. His long black hair, striped with silver, was pulled back neatly at the nape of his neck. His cheek bones were high, and his skin tan from days of working out in the sun. The only things seeming out of place on his harsh, handsome face, was the eye patch covering his right eye, and the jagged scar on his left cheek.

He was clothed simply in a red shirt, brown mechanic gloves, and low black pants that were ripped and stained with oil and grease.

The two men looked to Axel simultaneously, and Axel grinned.

The blonde's eyes widened, and his hands stilled in mid air. "AXEL!!" he yelled, waving ",WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?.." Axel flinched, and the blonde blinked. He mouthed 'oh', and pulled blue ear plugs out of his ears.

He blushed, and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Oh, sorry bout' that Ax. Forgot I had my music on."

Axel laughed at him, and slipped his hands into his pockets. The other man flung his magazine onto a nearby seat, and got to his feet. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He crossed the distance that separated him and gave him a hearty slap on the back. "Ain't you supposed to be snoozing away in your sad little apartment right now?"

Axel shoved him away, and gave him a mock punch in the shoulder. "Hey- there's no rule that says 'Axel can't come to work to bug his friends when the whim hits him'. Besides-" he stepped aside to let the girl come into sight.

"I got a guest here I wanted to show you."

The two men peered curiously behind him, and caught their fist glimpse of his little runaway.

She stood rigidly, hand balled at her sides. Her blonde hair had been tied back in a short braid, and bright blue eyes flashed out from beneath a mess of bangs. She didn't shrink under their gaze, and met their stares with a stare of her own.

Axel felt like hugging her.

She wasn't afraid. At least, she was trying hard not to show it…..

There was a tense silence, and Axel opened his mouth to break it- when Xigbar beat him to it.

"Well, um- hello there!" he said, and stuck out a calloused hand. "The names Xigbar."

* * *

_Pirate, pirate, _pirate_!!_

Was all she could think as the man held out his hand. It took all Namine had to not loose her nerve and run out of there. He looked like a villan. He was good looking, she had to give him that- but there was something about him….

That just shouted 'bad boy'. Mabye it was the eye patch, or the devilish grin- or the long black hair.

Namine bit back her fear, and steeled herself. No- enough of being a scared little _child_. She was an adult now- it was time she started acting like it.

She cautiously slipped her hand into his, and he gave it a slow shake- his hand almost covering all of hers. Then, the blonde man roughly pushed the pirate man aside, and looked down into her eyes with a bright smile. Namine couldn't help but smile back. His eyes- were so beautiful, like ocean water. She could almost smell the beach when she looked at them.

"Hiya'! I'm Demyx," he shook her hand aswell, eyes twinkling. "What's your name?"

Namine actually retuned his handshake- his hands softer and much smoother than Xigbar's. She liked them. "Namine." Demyx nodded and stepped back.

Namine felt Axel's hand slip onto her shoulder, and she looked up into his dark green eyes. "Well, now that we got the introductions done-" he quickly walked into the lounge- dragging Namine with him- and sat them down on two of the green chairs.

The two men looked at each other, and then took their seats aswell.

He dug the remote out from under the cushion, and flipped through the channels on the television. "So, what you two doing here, anyway?" Axel asked, looking at the flickering screen distractedly. "Don't you guys have lives? Unlike me?"

Demyx snickered, and plugged back into his ipod. "Well- I did have _something_ to do," the blonde said, foot tapping absently on the floor ",but my zodiac said today was a day to go to work." He made a confused face. "Even though-…..there _is_ no work today…." He shrugged, and began beating on imaginary drums with imaginary drumsticks. "Zodiac knows all my friends." He winked at Namine, and she hid a smile.

Xigbar rolled is eyes, picked up his magazine. "Tch. Well, I don't know about this weirdo," he said, jabbing a thumb in the said weirdo's direction ",-but I was forced to come today. Luxord said if I didn't, he'd fire my ass."

"Not like there's anything to _do_…" he muttered under his breath.

Axel looked away from the TV and rose a brow. "Fire you? You've been busy. Takes a lot to get Lux pissed." Xigbar grinned, and ran a hand through his hair. "Ya well- I have that effect on people."

And the conversation continued like that, light and warm- with Namine alone in the cold...

Namine smiled wanly, and looked down at her hands; pale and neglected in her lap. Her heart clenched. She wanted to be a part of the conversation. She wanted to laugh and joke with them, as the three men around her managed to do so easily…

But she couldn't. They didn't know her, or her them. Why would they include her, anyway? She knew nothing of cars, or or their mechanics- or anything of their daily lives… Why would they even care she was there? Besides the fact that she was an outsider, a strange girl Axel had dragged into work with him like a lost kitten, she was a teenager.

A naïve teenager who ran away from school. They had probley finished highschool long ago. Especially Xigbar- who was by far older than all of them. Why- would anyone want to talk to a kid? After all, isn't that what Axel always called her?

Namine sighed, and got up from her seat. She wasn't really needed there anyways… Axel's intentions were good, but- she just didn't do well with strange men.

Axel had been the only exception…

Conversation stopped, and all eyes were on her. She swallowed noisily, and began for the door. "Bathroom," she mumbled, and Axel stood up aswell. "Namine, wait. Let me show you-" she flushed, and wrenched open the door.

"No-no. It's okay. I'll find it."

She dashed out of the room, and let the door flop closed behind her.

* * *

Axel took a step forwards, before sighing and sitting down. Hadn't she looked so brave a couple seconds ago? Why was she running now? Axel made a note of berating his friends for not talking to her more, and leaned back.

On que, Demyx shut off his ipod, and Xigbar set down his magazine. Gold and blue eyes were on him, and Axel knew what was coming.

"Okay, spill," Xigbar said, leaning forwards; elbows on knees. "What's with the girl?" Demyx ran a hand through his spiked hair, and looked idly at the forlorned plant in the corner. "She seems pretty cool to me..," he said, smiling. Xigbar shot him a glare, before looking back to their red-headed companion- who was looking anywhere but at them.

"Spill? Fine- she's just a girl I wanted you guys to meet. There…" he said coolly, flicking some dirt out from beneath his nails. Xigbar frowned. "Bullshit. I only found out about your last girlfriend because I saw you guys making out in an elevator. You always keep your girls secret- why, is beyond me. And now, here you are- actually _showing_ us one- in plain daylight?! Something's up."

Demyx's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Making out in an elevator, eh? Ax you sly dog.."

Axel glared at him, and growled. "I do _not_ keep them a secret! You guys just don't pay enough attention…." Xigbar rolled his eye, and rested is tan arms on the back of his chair. "Whatever. You're still avoiding the question. _What's with the girl_?"

Demyx decided to add his part. "Ya. I mean- you're not seriously going out with her, are you? She's just a kid!"

Axel put his hands up, and the room grew quiet. "Guys. Look- she's **not **my girlfriend or anything. It's not like that." He rubbed his neck, and sighed. He knew he'd have to tell them. He just- had thought it might not have come to that….

"She's a runaway. She's not from around here, and was about to high tale a subway to God-knows-where when I found her. She's-………just staying with me for a while till' she can get things figure out."

His friends were speechless, and Axel wanted to hit them. "Got it memorized? That's it. I just took her out today to have some fun before she left. I thought- she might want to meet you idiots…." Any words he might have said, shriveled up and died on his tongue, and he elected to just lean back and remain silent..

Demyx was the first to recover. "Just staying with you?… For how long?" Axel sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, and frowned to find their trails stopped by the band that tied it all back. He irritably pulled it out, and let his red mane fall down around his shoulders. "I don't know," he admitted reluctantly, and retied his hair with quick hands. Xigbar whistled, and rubbed his chin. "That's- pretty charitable of you Ax. Didn't take you for that kinda' guy…." he said with a grin, and Axel glared at him.

Xigbar shrugged, and opened a golden eye. "Still- how old is she?"

Axel felt something rise in his throat- and Namine saved him from answering. At that moment, she opened the door, and stepped cautiously into the room. The conversation was officially over.

Axel could feel his friends examining her closer now- now that they knew the facts. Now, that she wasn't just _some girl. _He saw them note her bright eyes, pale hair, wrinkled sweater- dirty converse, the stains on her pockets. She was now, officially, more interesting of a stranger…

She meekly crossed the room, probley wondering about the silence, and sat down next to Axel. When she was closer to him, she seemed to let out a breath- and the tension drained out of the room.

"Find it okay?" Axel said down to her, and she nodded. "Ya- I have an amazing sense of direction," she smiled, and Axel laughed.

Demyx once again returned his ipod to his pocket, and got to his feet; chair screeching loudly against the floor.

"Hey- are you guys hungry? I'm _starving_!! How bout' we go get something to eat?" he announced abruptly, and Namine blinked. Xigbar sighed, and rolled up his magazine. "Nice save Demyx," he said, and looked at Namine with a grin. "Um- you guys cool with Applebee's?"

Axel simply looked down to Namine, and she nodded. He got up, and looked pointedly at his two friends. "Sure. But um- aren't' you actually supposed to get some work _done _today, Xig?"

The scarred man threw back his head and laughed as he put on a black leather jacket. "Work?! On _Sunday_? When Demyx gets elected President, I will," he chuckled, and was punched in the arm.

"Hey- I could too become president!!" the blonde protested, and threw up the blue hood of his hoodie over his ears- sandy hair managing to still stick out and dangle in his face. Xigbar patted his friends back, and pushed him roughly out the lounge door. "Ya, ya- sure. And Axel here, could be your _First Lady_." The two continued to argue as they walked across the cold cement floor of the drive in, and Namine stepped closer to Axel and took his arm.

He looked down at her curiously, and was able to forget his the bickering of the men in front of him and just listen to her voice.

"I like them, Axel," she whispered to him, and he laughed under his breath. He leaned down, and tucked a piece of yellow hair behind her ear.

"At least one of us does…."

* * *

Okay- I'm sorry this is so short, but I PROMISE, the nxt chapter will be longer, and have more happen in it... And, yep!! It's water boy and pirate man!! Ya- I think they a good team...er...couple? Lol! As friends. **_Reveiw pleaze!! _**

**_AND, EVERYONE HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMASSSS!!!!!!!_** I wishing you it now, 2 days early- since I probley won't have the nxt chappie up by the 25th. Happy Holidays guys!!

-Kirin


	10. Applebee's

**Applebee's**

Namine speared a piece of broccoli with her fork, and slowly brought it to her lips; trying to ignore the conversation around her.

Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx were locked in a deep conversation about baseball, or basketball- something. She didn't really care too much for sports..

She sighed, and absently stroked a lock of hair by her chin- strands sparkling gold in the dim light. The tip curled upwards, and tickled her cheeks as she chewed.

Namine smiled, and she quickly tucked back behind her ear.

Applebee's had not been packed. It wasn't that late, only around 3:00 or 4:00 P.M. Usually the masses flocked in around later times, so Namine was glad the had come when they had.

The sat in a cushioned booth in the corner, where light had to strain to reach. People chattered softly all around them, each seeming to obey the unspoken rule that voices were not to be raised unless of absolute emergency… Of course, Xigbar seemed to ignore _all_ rules- and talked as loud as he wished to; Axel and the blonde man not seeming to notice or care.. A TV flickered on the other side of the restaurant- a blur of light against the darkness of the room.

The hanging lamp above was the only entertainment for Namine- its collage of rosy and blue glasses shining as the light played inside them. Posters of every color coated the walls like wall paper; posters of famous actors and movies long since past. Namine had already examined each of them, as she had munched on her burger, passing the salt and hot sauce when commanded. Their faces had been distant- eyes sad and lonely. The eyes of those who had been forgotten, no longer popular as they had been in life. They were fallen stars- and they knew it.

Namine had decided to stop looking at the hollow posters when she had finished her burger..…

"Namine."

The lamp really was beautiful, and their booth seemed to be the only table that had one.. It gleamed like a jem, it's once ordinary glasses transformed into sapphire, emerald and ruby.

"Namine?"

Something was shaking her shoulder, and she blinked and looked up into a pair of familiar green eyes- tears of ink frozen on his cheeks.

"Oh- um ya?" she mumbled, looking away from Axel to the two men sitting across from them.

Both their eyes were on her. Demyx was grinning, and pushed his salad away (said he was vegetarian).

"So, Namine- you like drawing?"

She blinked a couple times, and nodded. "Ya- I guess." The blonde broke out into a true smile then, ocean eyes alight. "Axel says you're pretty good." Namine glared murderously at the red head next to her, and he looked back, innocently.

When had their conversation been about _her_? She could have sworn she never once heard her name mentioned….. Namine must have blocked the whole thing out.

She slipped her hands stiffly into her lap, and tried not to reach out and strangle the man.

That was a secret!! No one was supposed to know that she liked drawing!! Especially not two strange men she had met not but a couple hours ago.. It wasn't like it was a big deal- like she was an heiress to a gigantic fortune, or anything. She just didn't like people knowing.. She didn't like unwanted attention.

She never had.

Namine shrugged, trying to appear aloof and calm. "Well, it depends on who's looking at it. I don't think my art is anything special.." she said carefully, and looked down to her plate- broccoli and crumbs the only things left. But Demyx persisted. "Aw- come on Namine! I bet it's amazing. Do you have any drawing with you, that I- um, could have a look at?"

She blushed, and quickly brushed back her bangs from her eyes. "Sorry. I- don't carry them with me," she said, and gave him an apologetic smile. She hoped he couldn't see it was fake, and that she was secretly happy that she had forgotten to bring her sketch pad that day.

Usually, she was never with out it.

There was a cough to her side, and her eyes slowly went to Axel. He was looking at the lamp, tan skin softly reflecting its bright colors. His hair, appeared even more ruby like- than it normally did.

He was up to something…..

His eyes slowly met hers, and he grinned. "Actually, Demyx- I happen to have a drawing of hers with me right now."

* * *

Time stopped a couple seconds- before speeding up again. Namine felt her mouth go dry, and she could do nothing but stare- as Axel reached into his jacket pocket.

Then, her temper roared to life, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned at her, the sly bastard. She wanted to pull all his beautiful hair right out of his head.

_Don't you __**dare…**_- she thought at him.

Apparently, he didn't hear.

His hand came back out with a folded paper, and Namine knew which one it was. It was, the picture she had drawn of him. It hadn't been particularly good, and her stomach felt like it was full of snow- at the thought of others seeing it. Her hand shot out, and tried to grab it- but Axel was too tall, even when sitting. He held it out of her reach, and handed it to the blonde- who snatched it up almost greedily. Namine gritted her teeth in outrage.

Xigbar was watching this whole exchange with an amused expression, sipping his beer as if he were watching a movie.

Demyx looked at her, the picture out of her reach, and gave her a comforting smile. "Oh come on Nami. It can't be _that_ bad." He began to open it, when his bright eyes found hers again, and he stopped.

"Namine- I won't look at it if you don't want me too," he said gently, humor gone. Namine blinked, and panic rose in her throat.

She didn't want him to see it. Period. But, why shouldn't she let him? He wasn't going to criticize it, as was her deepest fear. He really was a good man. Well, she thought he was- from her brief time knowing him.

What was the harm?

_Besides,_ her mind whispered _-you're finally being noticed. Don't kill it for yourself now…._

Namine steeled herself, and put her hand down on the table. "No. It's fine. Just, it's not all that good, really," she said, and Demyx smiled. "Thankyou!!" he beamed, and Xigbar made a disgusted sound. The eye patched man, couldn't help himself though, as Demyx opened the paper- and leaned over the blonde's shoulder to get a better look.

Namine's head whipped around to Axel- and she punched his leg under the table. He winced and rubbed his thigh. "Ow, hey-," he bent down lower to her, his grin even wider. "What was that for?"

"Why the heck do you carry that thing around-," she hissed, and was cut off by Xigbar's exclamation.

"Holy shit."

Namine's words died on her mouth, as she and Axel turned as one to the pair across the table. Demyx was absorbed in the paper in his hands, and Xigbar was staring at her.

She blinked, and Axel chuckled under his breath. "Wow," Xigbar said, almost softly, and leaned back. "You really are good." Namine looked away, and began stabbing at the vegetables at her plate. Her insides squirmed. It was a compliment! Nothing at all like the insults she was expecting. Shouldn't she be happier?..

Demyx eyes snapped up, and he looked to Axel. Then back at the paper, and then back to Axel. Axel grinned- and ran a hand through his tied hair. "Demyx," the blonde looked back up ",-take a picture. It'll last longer." Demyx blinked a couple times, and silently handed the picture to Namine. She took it back quickly, and let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding... Then, nobody spoke.

"So well, ya-," she said, feeling like it was up to her to fill the silence ",there you go. Not too good, am I?" Namine smiled tentively, trying to make a joke. Demyx blinked, before leaning forwards. **"**_**What?!**_**"** he yelled, so loudly the people behind turned around and shot them irritated looks. "That was the best damn drawing I have ever _seen_!!- And I know my art." Namine laughed, and felt her uneasiness slowly drip away. The blonde infront leaned over the table- and grabbed Axel's chin. "Look at this face! Hideous, isn't it?" he grinned, and Axel grabbed the smaller man's pale wrists and flung him back to his seat. "_Excuse me_?!-," he said incredulously "-who's had more girlfriends here? Hm? Me or you?" He crossed his arms across his chest in a pout, but was ignored.

"And yet Namine," the blonde said to her, looking enthralled ",on that paper, you managed to make him beautiful. And so real, too!" He looked slyly at the red head, who was glaring at him. "It's the best damn picture of himself, he's ever going to get." Axel cocked back his fist, and growled at him. Xigbar grinned, and pushed Axel back with some effort. "Down boy!! He doesn't mean it Ax, the little idiot," he chuckled, and gave the man next to him a slap on the head.

The blonde grunted, and ran hands though his spiked locks. "Hey! Don't mess with the hair!"

Namine laughed, and couldn't care less that now more than three table were staring at them. Picture forgotten, a warmth filled her chest- and she just couldn't stop smiling. These men. Xigbar. Demyx. Axel. How could she have ever _not_ liked them? The were the funniest bunch she had ever known- and she hadn't even known them that long. Even Axel. She'd spent not even a week with the man, and already was closer to him than anybody in her life. Not- that Namine had ever been especially close to anyone.. Not her parents or her friends. But, Axel was different. He didn't put up a false front, to gain friends- or to appear as something more than he was.

What you saw, was what you got with him. With all of the men around her. And she loved it. Amazingly,... she didn't feel like some stupid kid around them..

* * *

"Namine, back me up here!! Does he, or does he not, look way better in your picture than in real life?" Namine heard, and was snapped out of her thoughts.

Somehow, in the small amount of time she had taken her attention off the three, Demyx had been caught in a headlock by Xigbar, his strong, tawny arms encasing the blonde's head- and Axel was grinning evilly; bottle green eyes almost black.. They all looked to her, and she didn't feel embarrassed. For once, she said, what she wanted to. "Well- I think he's looks pretty nice in both," she said, and gave Axel a smile.

He stared at her.

"But, I gotta' say- I do him more justice." Demyx and Xigbar looked at each other, and burst out laughing; Demyx's more of a cough than a laugh. Axel didn't seem to mind though.

He was still looking at her.

"So- you think I'm handsome, Namine?" he whispered, and she blinked.

She regretted her statement instantly. "What?!" she squeaked, and took a sip of lemonade that had been sitting neglected so long, all it's ice had melted. "I didn't say that…." She hoped to God she wasn't blushing. Axel opened his mouth to say something, when a man arrived at their table. He was dressed as an employee of the resteraunt; dark skin, and black hair gelled back. The four looked up at him- and he set a paper framed in plastic on the table.

"Your check," he said, obviously wanting to get out of there. Apparently, it was time for them to leave..

Xigbar made a choking sound as he tried not to laugh. "Oh ya- check," he bit out, and released Demyx. The blonde sat up, and rubbed his neck- and Xigbar looked around the table with an almost fanged grin.

"Got any money guys?"

* * *

Silence.

"I got it," Namine said suddenly, and took out her wallet.

The table grew deathly quiet- and she felt all eyes upon her. Everyone looked slightly shocked, Xigbar looking almost embarrassed. "What?" Demyx rubbed his neck and looked away, and Namine took that as her que. She reached for the check- when a larger, darker hand snapped over her own; stopping its movement.

Namine looked up at Axel questioningly, and his hand did not lift. His face was serious, and for once- Namine was even a little bit worried at his expression. Afraid.

"Namine," he said patiently, voice a bit cold ",-Xig didn't mean for you to pay it. He meant me." Namine nodded, and didn't back down. "Ya- I know he did. But, I _want_ to pay. I want to start paying for my own stuff now" She tried to wriggle free, but was too weak. Axel sighed, and forced Namine to put her hand back in her lap- his own knuckles brushing against her legs. "No- it's **fine**. I got it."

Before Namine could protest any more, he had whipped out the due amount of money out of his pocket- and had handed it to the employee.

The man looked relieved, as if someone had just told him he _didn't_ have to shoot his kid sister, and sped away from their table as fast as he could. The tension remained. "Axel-," Namine growled- and was cut off.

"Well!" Xigbar boomed abruptly, and got up; already shoving muscled arms into his jacket. "That was a great dinner guys. Let's go back to the shop- I um…..really should pay those speeding tickets. Yeah.."

Demyx was the next out- sweater half way over his head. He tripped, and did a face plant on the carpeted floor. Xigbar snickered, and hauled him up- dragging him the rest of the way to the door. That left only her and Axel. He got up without a word- and held out a hand to her. The same one, that had restrained her only seconds earlier... "Let me help you out," he said, voice trying to be kind and light again. But, Namine ignored it, and remained seated.

"Axel- why didn't you let me pay? I need to start getting used to this sort of thing, don't I?" she said, anger bitter on her tongue. Namine had been avoiding it her whole time with Axel- being with him like living through a dream- but the truth was: food wasn't free. When Namine eventually ventered out into the city, she would have to pay for everything she needed; no friendly Axel being there to take her in and tell her everything would turn out all right... No more dinners waiting in the fridge, no more soft beds and couches. Axel woudln't be there forever, even though Namine wished with all that she had- the he _could_... That she didn't have to leave. But, Axel didn't want her around the rest of his life. Nobody did.

_But what if- he _did_ want me stay?_

Namine tossed the thought aside before it had even truly formed.

She really did need to start separating herself from him... It would make the time when she left all the more easier... Damn, she didn't want to think about it. Not when she had been having so much fun.

Axel jammed his hands into his pocket, and stood his full height- suddenly seeming so much taller. "Yes, you do. But, you will pay for your own things, your own food, your own clothes, your own hotel- or what ever it is you'll get- when you start living on your _own_." Then he laughed softly, and Namine blinked. No. He probley couldn't wait, until she was out of his life... "I don't want you paying for three grown men, who ordered the most expensive things they could find on the menu. That would just be a waste of good money that you will need, for much more important things in your future...."

Shame and embarrassment smoldered in Namine's stomach, and her face burned. _Idiot!! _She screamed at herself. Why couldn't she think of that? It was then, that she finally realized- just how much more _older_ Axel was than her. She really was just a teen….

Before she could grab a knife off the table, and stab herself- Axel's hand was back around her own; hauling her out of the booth. "Come on. Let's not leave those two losers alone for too long," he said, and pulled his jacket more securely around him. "They might actually find a way of breaking my truck, even _more_ than it already is." Namine wanted to laugh, but she was still feeling like too much of a complete moron to get one out. So she only nodded, and let Axel drag her limply behind him...

* * *

When they had all arrived back at the repair shop, the sun was setting- and the sky was dark with black clouds. The wind was slower, and only had a touch of cold to it- as if someone was blowing on them..

They all stood next to Axel's rusted Ford- and Demyx put a hand on Namine's shoulder.

"Well, Nami- this is goodbye I guess, until I next see you," he said softly, and Namine actually felt sad that he was leaving. He bent down closer to her, pieces of his sandy hair being blown into her own. "Listen, Namine. When you are on your own, you know- start living your new life and all that; I really think you should start selling your art. Really- it's that good! I know you'll make a lot. Do if for me, hm?"

Namine laughed, heart clenching, and nodded. Demyx smiled, that bright smile of his, and caught her up in a back crushing hug.

Then, Xigbar stood before her. "Well- see ya, kid. You can do it. You're a strong little girl." Namine brushed off the 'little girl' comment, and let him reach down to give her hair a good ruffle. "Don't be a stranger, kay? The shop's always open for you kid." Namine grinned. "I won't!" With one last hug from Demyx, as if he might not ever see her again (a thought that truly worried her), the tall, black haired man and smaller blonde- walked away into the dark....

Namine watched their shrinking backs- all the way until they entered the shop, and disappeared.

She turned to Axel, and smiled wanly. "Don't worry Namine," he said, and walked with her back to the driver's side of the truck- not touching her. "You'll see them again. This isn't a big town." She nodded, and tried to beat back her fears. "Mabye, I can even take you back here again, before you go….."

Axel opened the door, and she crawled to her seat. She buckled herself in, and the truck shook itself to life.

Then they were moving, back on the road.

Namine sighed, and blinked as a faint tapping noise filled her ears. She glanced out her window- and saw droplets of rain pattering against its clear surface. Soon, a stream of water was flowing down her window- blurring the world outside until all colors bled into themselves- making everything a wet gray.

Rain.

It had started to rain.

Namine smiled, and rested her cheek against the cool glass of her window. She had always liked the rain... Suddenly, her eyes were closed and her body had gone limp. Namine hadn't realized how _tired_ she was.... Slowly, with the dull roar of the truck as it glided over wet asphalt, and the soft whispering of the rain in her ear- Namine drifted off into sleep she hadn't had in a _very_ long time...

* * *

Wooo!!!! Ok- I feel better about this chapter than the last one. It is so, way longer!! I think? Lol! I could have added _sooo_ much more- but I decided to wait and put it in the next chapter. Really- I had to beat my fingers to stop typing!! O.o Anywayzzzz..... I hope everyone had a wonderful X-mas, or what ever holiday it was they celebrated!!! I hope my story is a sufficient enough gift. ;3

**_PLEAZE REVIEW guyz!! _**

-Kirin


	11. Rain

**Rain**

Axel resisted at looking at the girl again, and tried to focus on the road before him... On the glistening black stone under his tires, on street signs of pastel green and red- on the other cars with bright lights that just _barely_ managed to shine out through the curtain of rain…

But, it was getting harder.

He knew she was curled up against her window, asleep; her soft snores mingling with the beating of the rain against the roof of his Ford. It amazed him how easily she could knock out- they hadn't even done that _much_....

He bit down a laugh.

He wanted to lean over, and tuck her hair behind her ear. Some how, a couple of golden locks _always_ managed to break free from her braid and spill into her eyes... Eyes that were now closed, thick lashes resting on her pale cheeks.

But-…. he couldn't. Axel sighed again, and tapped his thumbs against his steering wheel. Driving in the rain, especially the pouring rain, was always tricky. It required the driver's full attention, less one end up in a flaming pile of mangled metal and flesh by the side of the road… Not that Axel wasn't a good driver. He was. It was just- the girl was so very distracting…

Axel sighed again, and felt his fingers press tightly into the plastic of his wheel.

What was he thinking? He really didn't know anymore..

He thought back to when he first met the girl. Was it really only five days ago? Six? It seemed like he had known her so much longer...

He remembered how scared and fragile she had looked. So out of place in the dirty subway. She had been like a beacon, amongst all the gray and dirt and dark, signaling to him that she didn't belong. That- she needed help… And he had acted.

It had been so out of character. For him. He lived alone. Was _used_ to being alone, aside from the stray girl who he would take to bed and then forget in a couple days. After all, he had been a runaway too… Did the girl even remember him telling her that? Then one day, he saw this strange girl, sitting alone and unhappy on a stone bench- and had invited her in. Just like that…

What was happening to him?...

Axel had never even really liked kids. Well, not that she was a kid. _That_- was what was bothering him so much in the past couple of moments. What was getting under his skin- and making it impossible for his hands to sit still for more than a couple seconds.

She wasn't a kid. And he knew it. He hated it, when his eyes would linger too long on her chest- or hips. Hated how beautiful he thought she was. Hated, how he liked the feel of his hand on hers- the feel of his_ skin_ on hers.

It wasn't right. He was at least ten years older than her. He _really_ shouldn't be thinking those thoughts.

But he was- and he couldn't help himself..

Axel muttered a curse under his breath, and swerved to narrowly miss a car that was blasting down the wet road. Water splashed up like a wave, and flowed down the girl's window; but she didn't notice.

_What a fool you are, Ax…_

* * *

At long last, his apartment building came into view- the emerald green of it's walls almost a gray in the rain…. With steady hands, he parked the truck- and pulled the key out of its ignition. The Ford growled, and eventually grew still.

Then- all was silent.

Finally, Axel was able to the girl. She was in fact, very much asleep against the glass- legs tucked up against her chest, and hands hidden deep in her sweater's long sleeves.

He smiled, and quickly banished any tender moments his mind had began conjuring up. He shoved the girls shoulder, and she grumbled before blinking her eyes open.

Her grey eyes found his, and she squinted. "We home?" she mumbled, and smothered a yawn.

Home.

_His_ home. Not hers. But, it kept feeling like it belonged to the both of them now…

Axel nodded, and then forced his mind to start acting like itself again. "Ok- Namine, listen. It's still raining out there, so let's get this right the first time," he began, and she smiled- eyes still glazed with sleep. "You with me here?" he asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She nodded limply.

He frowned, and continued. "So this is the plan: you're gonna' crawl over here to my seat, then I'm gonna' open the door, then we're both gonna' haul ass to the apartment building. Got it?" he said, the girl only nodded again.

Axel hated the rain. Hated it. He tried to be _in_ it, for as few seconds as possible. He had a bad feeling, though, the girl didn't share the same disdain.

He reached out his hand to her, and she looked at it- head almost lolling on her shoulder. "Ready?" he breathed. She took his hand, small cold fingers curling around his own, and he dragged her body across the consul. It was like dragging a sack of potatoes. The girl refused to move at all, and ended up in Axel's lap- her head against his chest and eyes closed once more….

A position, Axel told himself he did _**not**_ like. A position, that _**didn't**_ feel entirely right…

Without another thought, he wrenched open the truck door- rain hitting him like a cold slap in the face, and slammed the door shut behind him. He hauled the girl into his arms, since she was obviously incapable of standing on her own- and started running.

He didn't even bother taking the time to lock it.

The rain was all around him- soaking his clothes, biting at his skin, pulling at his hair. He detested it. He held the girl tightly to him, and sprinted to the building. Since when had it gotten so far away?! Water drenched his legs as he ran- making him all the more colder, and his soggy hair refused to stay out of his eyes. The parking lot was like an ocean- ankle deep water the color of mist and rain.

_Damn rain. Wasn't even a cloud in the damn _sky_ a couple hours ago.._

He didn't even recall ripping open the door of the entrance, and diving into it.

Then, there was silence- and blessed dryness. Axel let out a breath, and took off his heavy jacket.

The rain was only a soft whisper as he climbed the stairs to his room. He left a trail of water as he rose, but he didn't care.

At least he was inside, and the rain was out. It still managed to find away of pissing him off though, dripping into his eyes every time he blinked- and weighing him down. His entire body was wet.

Axel sighed, and looked down at the girl in his arms. Unfortunately, he hadn't been much of a shield- and she too was completely soaked. She shivered against him, fingers clenched in his jacket- and eyes stubbornly held shut.

He laughed softly, and walked quickly to his door. After a couple minutes of digging, he pulled out his key- and was in his apartment no less than a minute later.

He let his breath even out, and flicked the girls cold cheek. Her blue eyes snapped open.

She didn't struggle. Or blush- or anything. She simply stared up at him, and he down at her. His face wasn't that far from hers, and the hair that fell into his eyes, brushed her cheeks and forhead- dripping cool water all over her..She didn't seem to mind.

Then, her hand reached up- and traced the tattoo under one of his eyes- her fingertip leaving a trail of ice as it went.

* * *

The spell broke, and Axel blinked.

He quickly set her down, and put some distance between them.

"Um- you want to use the bathroom first kid?" he said over his shoulder, and began digging cold wet things from his pockets. Keys, wallet, change, ruined gum, and a spare hair band. The gum stuck to his pants like glue- a blue sticky mess he was almost positive he was never getting out. His grit his teeth, and flung all the misalaneous things in the direction of the coat rack.

He _**hated**_ the rain.

Then the girl walked past him, bare feet making only a whisper on the carpet, and muttered a soft thanks, before disappearing into his room.

* * *

Namine looked at herself in the mirror, bathroom door securely locked behind her, and sighed. She looked horrible. Her hair was frizzy and plastered to her cheeks- and her nose and eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

Had she been crying?..

Namine didn't remember much after she had conked out after dropping Demyx and Xigbar off. One moment she was asleep in Axel's truck- and then she was in his apartment!!

She sighed, and finger- combed her damp hair away from her eyes. Mabye Xigbar had slipped some kind of drug into her food? She wouldn't put him above having drugs. She giggled at the idea, and stripped her wet clothes from her body.

Getting her clothes to come off, was by far, the most difficult act she had to perform all day..er..night. They clung to her with hands of fabric- and she had to use all her strength to peel them away. By the time she had climbed into Axel's small shower, she was practically sweating.

Namine reveled in the feeling of having the heavy weights gone from her body, before turning on the hot water and jumping back to a far conrner of the shower. It took a while for the hot water too warm up- and Namine did **not** want to get caught under the water before it was steamy warm, when she was already so cold…

Ice water spewed from the metal shower head, and licked at Namine's toes. She shivered, curling her legs up to her chest, and sat huddled against the sleek white tile.

In a couple minutes, the water was hot, and Namine got to her feet. First, she put her hand into it- as if asking it to dance. Warm water sprinkled across her finger tips, kissing each with feathery soft lips, and she smiled.

_Oh ya- _defiantl_y the right temperature…_

Namine quickly put her whole body under the hot pour of water, and sighed in pleasure. Finally. It had been _way_ too chilly out there in the rain… Her eyes fluttered shut, and her hands slid over her shoulders and stomach; rubbing away the lingering cold….

When she opened her eyes again, she didn't know how long she had been standing there.. The water was still warm though, so it couldn't have been_ too_ long.

She quickly washed her hair, rinsed it, and turned off the water. With the hot water gone, the cold rushed back in- licking at her skin icily and making her chest shiver. She stepped out onto the mat by the shower, and wrapped a large blue towel around her body.

It was thick and soft, like fur, and Namine huddled deep into it as she walked to the mirror. It was misty and opaque- her face a pale blur on its surface. Namine settled for the blur, and decided to look at herself again when she had some clothes on.

Clothes.

She looked around the bathroom, and realized- she had forgotten to bring a set of dry clothes to change into.. Panic rose in her throat, and she felt her mouth go dry. Namine groaned, and laid her head against the glass of the mirror. _Idiot!!!!_ She really should beat herself senseless- right then and there. This was by far, one of the _worst _blonde moments she had ever preformed.

_Now what?_ She bit her lip, and realized she could either **A.)** ask Axel to go rifling through her back pack and pull her out some clothes, giving him free access to all her possessions- that she didn't _really _want him looking at or messing with, or **B.)** ask him if she could borrow some of **his** clothes, and settle for wearing a shirt and pair of shorts that were _way_ to big for her. Plus, she end up smelling like him in the morning…

Namine ran a hand through her damp hair, and sighed. She really did have a knack for getting herself into these situations…Under a couple painful minutes of consideration; she decided to go with plan B. She really didn't like people to mess with her things- even if it was Axel.

Namine slowly unlocked the bathroom door, heart feeling like lead in her chest, and turned the metal door knob. The door squeaked open, letting in_ more_ cold. Axel's room was dark- almost pitch black.

_Great…._

She couldn't make out anything; only feel the soft carpet under her feet. With one hand clenching her towel to her chest, the other was flung out in front of her- feeling for any hidden obstacles.

After tripping twice, hair probley a horrible blonde mess, her fingers eventually met the dry wood of the door. She smiled in victory, and moved her face until she could almost feel the wood on her lips.

"Axel?" she whispered, not wanting to raise her voice anymore than she had to.

Nothing.

Namine heard the soft sound of the TV, of people laughing and a crowd applauding. She hoped desperately he hadn't fallen asleep. She tried again, this time louder.

"Hello- Axel?!"

She heard a rustling on the couch, and the sound of feet meeting the floor. "Wha?- Namine? What is it?" she heard after a couple minutes, his voice slightly muffled through the door.

Her body sagged with relief, and was instantly tense again- as she remembered what she had to ask him. "Um- Axel? Could- I use some of your clothes?" She laughed shakily. "I kinda' forgot to bring some spare clothes with me…"

Silence.

Namine felt her face growing warmer by the second- to the point where water would probley turn to steam upon impact. Finally, blessedly, he answered. "Ya- sure. Use what you want, kid." Then, the couch creaked again, as a weight settled back down among it's cushions.

Namine sunk to the floor, and held her burning cheeks. Stupid blushing!! That wasn't too bad, was it? Namine laughed at her nervousness, and felt her way over to his wardrobe. Luckily, she had been in there often enough to have a bit of a feel for where things were- and her hands had found an over-sized T-shirt and pair of gym shorts in a couple minutes.

Then for the embarrassing part.

She knelt down, and dug a hesitant hand into his underwear drawer, and pulled out the smallest pair of boxers she could find, which weren't that small... But they would do. She would have to do without a bra for the night..

She flung off the towel quickly, before she lost her nerve- and told Axel to bring her some of her beloved clothes. No!! _Come one, stop being such a girl__, _she told herself, and pulled on the boxers. Her body shivered, and she beat down another blush. Then came the shirt and shorts- and she was set.

The towel was left abandoned on the floor, and she sprinted back to the bathroom. The door slammed behind her.

Hesitantly, she looked to herself in the mirror. The shirt was black- thankfully- and not much could be made out from beneath it. It hung loosely from her small frame, and its only down side was that it made her skin look all the more paler. The boxers were actually kind of comfortable- and the navy blue shorts hung down past her knees, revealing absolutely noting. All in all: not too bad!!

She took in a breath, and then looked to her face. Her hair was a soft bronze color, water not completely dried from her hair, and the pinkness was gone from her nose- but still lingered in her cheeks. She could deal with that. Namine eventually found a brush, and ran it though her hair. Then, she tied it loosely behind her, and leaned forwards.

_OK Namine. You will absolutely _**not**_ act embarrassed, uncomfortable, or shy infront of him. Got it-_ memorized_?!_ She told herself, grinning at the use of his line.

She nodded once more, steeling herself, and marched out of the bathroom and into the dark room. With more careful steps, she reached the door- and opened it.

The TV was louder, now that there was not a plank of wood in the way. Axel was draped across the couch, and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the screen when he heard her. Somehow, he had changed- probley when Namine had dozed off in the shower- and was now wearing the customary muscle shirt and sweats. His hair was a soft rusty color, and pulled back messily much like her own…

When his green eyes met hers, she stood still; letting his eyes run over her. Perhaps she was searching for his approval?... She didn't know _why_, she wanted it in the first place. Namine just hoped he wasn't mad that she was using his clothes. Right then, as she used some one else's garments- Namine really did, for the first time, feel like a runaway….

The man smiled, and sat up- emerald eyes gleaming. "Wow, kid. My clothes look better on you than they do on me." Namine laughed, and her dark thoughts fled. She quickly walked away from the murky room behind her, and flopped onto the yellow couch next to Axel; letting herself sink into the cushions with a grin.

She sighed, and Axel relaxed back into his feline position. "You know," he said, flipping through the channels ",-you could have just asked me to bring you your back pack."

Namine almost choked on her breath, and turned to look a him. His eyes were on the TV, but the smile on his lips was for her. She grunted, and felt her eye twitch.

_Asked him to bring her her bag!? No- she couldn't have done that. No, much too _stupid_ to think of an idea like that. Stupid hair. _

"I could have, yes-," she said, keeping her voice light ",but your clothes are much more comfy." A lie, but-… Namine was beginning to think otherwise. Axel laughed, and then both of them were absorbed in the movie on the TV.

Hellboy. 2. Namine had always liked that movie. Much better than the movie she had seen earlier that day….

Then, Namine lost track of time, again, and simply basked in the warmth of the room and the man next to her…

* * *

The TV blinked off- and the current of sound that had been wrapping around them both suddenly stopped.

Namine yawned, and let her eyes droop shut. "Namine," she heard Axel whisper above, and she peered up. Somehow, his arm had worked itself around her, and her head had fallen against his shoulder. It was really comfortable.

"Mm?" she said, and felt slightly irritated when he started getting up. She slid off him, and flopped onto the couch. He laughed, and got to his feet. "Think it's time for me to hit the hay...," he said, and stretched.

Namine nodded, and felt him kneel down next to her. "Good night, Namine," he said softly, voice suddenly much closer to her than she remembered, and felt something soft brush lightly over her fore head. She smiled dazedly, before realizing- the soft thing had been his lips…

Her eyes snapped open, but he was already disappearing into his room. He flicked off the lights- and darkness surrounded her. The door shut behind him, and then- Namine was alone.

Her hand rose up slowly, brushing through her bangs, and touched the skin he had kissed.

He had kissed her.

Nothing big- just a sweet little peck a brother would give a sister.

But, it had felt like so much more than that. Namine's cheeks darkened, before she grumbled and threw and arm over her eyes. Axel was no brother of hers. He was less and more than that… Certainly, if she had a brother, she wouldn't catch herself admiring how handsome his face was, how finely muscled his body was- how strong his hands were. No, Axel was not her brother.

She sighed, and wished she were older. Older, so that she didn't have to be feeling all those stupid feelings only teens seem to feel..

Namine pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, and draped it over her- then pulled a pillow up from the floor, and nestled her head on it. A sigh broke from her lips, and she tried to get more comfortable on the couch. Stupid Axel. Of all the people who could have taken her in- why had it had to be him?!... Why did he have to be so much fun to be around, and so easy to love?...

Namine blinked, and decided to delete that last thought from her mind. She closed her eyes, and ignored the whisper in her mind that said- she was lucky someone had taken her in at all….

_Sleep, Namine_- she ordered herself. She had done so, so easily in the truck.

_Sleep- and forget. _

_Forget that you like him so much. Forget that he said you could stay there a little longer. _

Remember_- that you will be leaving soon. _

_And that, once you leave, you'll never see him again….._

As sleep approached her, and a tear trickled down her face, Namine hoped desperately her nightmares were gone for good….

She _really_ didn't feel like having one that night….

* * *

Okay- first of all, thankyou _EVERYONE_ who reveiwed last chapter!!!!! You were all so NICE!!! I'm so glad you guys like this story, and hearing that from you really does warm my heart... X3 (coughs) Wow, that sounded sappy..... Lol!! But, really- I love you guys.

Second of all- wasn' t this a fast update?! I'm proud of myself! The reviews really gave me inspiration. ;3 Hope everyone liked this chapter!!!

-Kirin


	12. Surprise

**Surprise**

But, she did dream. Of course. It was if, she couldn't be at peace unless Axel was there next to her….

How had that happened?...

In the first dream, Axel had left. Not just to the other bedroom, but left entirely. _"Your just a stupid kid!! Why should I risk my __ass__- for __**you**__?!" _He had screamed, and hit her; just one slap- but it had been hard enough to leave a dark purple bruise on her cheek. Just as her mother had used to do….. It had hurt Namine to her very soul, the hate and anger on his face hurting her more than his hands ever could.. Then, even as she pleaded for him not to, and as the tears trickled down her face- he had thrown her out. Grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out his door… Then- she was alone, again; because nobody loved her. No one every had.. How stupid she had been to think, that somebody could.

She didn't even have her back pack with her that time…

* * *

The second dream had been much, _much_ worse..

In that dream, Axel _had_ loved her. He said she could stay there- forever. Just the words Namine had always wanted to hear…. Her heart had filled with light, and hope; and the dream had looked like it as if it were actually turning to something happy- for once…..

Then he had took her in his arms, and kissed her, his breath warm and soft against her cheeks…

Then, the cops had come- pouring into the room like water. Oh- why had they had to come at that moment?.. When everything had been going so painfully _perfect_?....

They ripped Axel away from her, their shouts and pounding footsteps filling Namine's ears to the point she could hardly think. They forced Axel to his knees, and handcuffed his hands behind his back. They grabbed his head, their thick, sausage fingers ripping into his beautiful hair, and read him his rights….

All the while, he had been yelling her name. And, Namine his. The tears had poured from her eyes, just like in the last dream- but the cops weren't hurting her. Not her body, anyways…. Their hands gripped her waist, restraining her from running to him, and raspy words were whispered to her, as they tried to calm her. _"It's all right Namine... Your mom sent us.. You're safe now. We got him. That man can't hurt you anymore…"_

What?.. _Hurt_ her?! He had been the only person in her entire life, who **hadn't **hurt her!! Sweet, wonderful Axel. He had taken away all the hurt, and soothed her wounds with his gentle love..

Her eyes searched for him, but they had already hauled him away. The cops were searching his room, and putting a blanket over her shoulders… She screamed, and tried to wrench out of their grasp.

She had to get back to him! She had to _help_ him!! It wasn't his fault!!!

But, their hands held her fast, and their fat, mustached mouths kept muttering useless words to her. _"Please!-,"_ she told them, throat stripped raw from hot tears and yelling Axel's name over and over again_. "Please- let him go!! He hasn't done anything wrong!! I- I came here, on my own! He didn't _kidnap_ me- he __**saved**__ me! Pease you have to let him go!!"_

But they didn't believe her. Then, they took her from his apartment, from her haven- and put her in one of their cars; the flashing sirens screaming above her, making her head throb in only more pain.

Axel was _gone_. Gone, gone gone. And it was all her fault.. He should never have taken her in. And because he had, because he was helping some poor, stupid girl- he was getting thrown in jail..

For how long? They would charge him with kidnapping, possibly even child molestation- and no one would listen to him, or to her…

She had doomed them both....

* * *

Namine heaved in a breath, and clenched her damp head; her heart beating painfully loud in her ears… Tears and sweat mingled as they ran down her hot cheeks…

Why couldn't they just stay away?! Why did those stupid dreams always come to her?- to strip of _any_ joy she could possibly have?!

_Axel...._

Without another thought, she was off the couch- and running dazedly to Axel's room. She tore open the door, and stumbled through the dark room until her knees bumped against the thick softness of the bed.

She heard him shift on the bed, but she couldn't make him out through the dark. "Namine?" he mumbled, and her heart fluttered like a bird. She would never tire of hearing his voice.

She slipped onto the bed, and crawled over to him. When her body touched his, he flinched- and she felt one of his hands fumble for the lights. "No- don't," she whispered, voice so cracked she didn't know it he understood her. She buried her face in his chest, and wrapped her arms around him… Around his strong, warm body.

A breath eased out of her lips, and she felt her heart begin to slow…

He froze stone still under her touch, but she didn't, _couldn't_ pull away..

"Namine," he said coolly, distantly- and gripped her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed, and knew she was getting tears all over his shirt.. "Dream. Another dream," she breathed, and looked up; tiring to find his face in the shade. But, she could make nothing out- only a vague outline of his hair and neck.

"Please. Just- let me sleep here for a little while…," She pressed herself against him, needing to know he was there. That he wasn't leaving her… She sniffed again, and clenched her eyes shut so the damned tears would stop…

"Please…"

* * *

There was only silence, and her ragged breaths in the dark….

Then, he sighed- and put a hand on her cheek. "All right," he said softly, and Namine felt her body sag in relief. "But, don't move too much…"

She smiled, against all the fear and pain still foggy in her head- she smiled. She let her arms loosen their hold on his waist a little, and settled her head on the covers…

His hand still trailed over her face with feather light touches, and then up to her hair. His fingers threaded through it, moving against her scalp in the most relaxing way…

Suddenly, she felt so _drained_. As if all her energy had dripped away with her tears.. Her body was covered in sweat, and Axel's warmth did nothing to cool her. But, she didn't mind. As long as he was there, as long as he was touching her and she was touching him- she could sleep…

Her dreams left as quickly as they had come, and Namine let her legs weave their way through his own…

Before she could even thank him, for letting her stay- for letting her invade his space to the extreme-

-she was asleep. Blissfully, blessedly-

**Asleep. **

* * *

Namine yawned and opened her eyes..

The feeling of something missing hit her instantly, and her hands reached out for Axel. She caught only cold air.

Panic rose in her throat- before she remembered he had work that day. He had left for the repair shop, and that meant- he would be back..

He would come back. He always did..

Namine sighed, and ran a hand over her face. She felt terrible. Her face was dry with caked tears, and her clothes were damp and heavy. Last night had been a nightmare.

Literally.

She looked down at herself, and saw navy gym shorts and a baggy black shirt wrapped around her limbs. Axel's clothes. She smiled, having almost forgotten she wore them.. But, they probley smelled more of her than him at the moment…

With a major amount of effort, she heaved herself from the massive bed- and crawled to the bathroom. Turning on the sink, she splashed her face with cold water until she was shivering with the chill, and then pulled slick hair away from her eyes.

She didn't even bother looking at herself in the mirror, knowing too well she would find something not at all pretty staring back at her. Namine went to the living room and found her familiar yellow back pack. It was almost painful to look at it.

It reminded her so much of her past right then.. Of all the troubles she had left behind. Casting the melancholy thoughts aside, she dug out some comfortable, and most importantly _dry_, clothes- and decided to throw away all the food she had packed. It was all probley spoiled, since she'd practically forgotten about it the moment she entered Axel's apartment. There had always been more than enough to eat in his fridge…

New clothes tucked securely under an arm, she dragged herself back to the bathroom- tore Axel's clothes off her skin. She took a quick shower, furiously scrubbing every part of her body as if it could held her forget all her nightmares- and then changed quickly into her purple shorts and blue tank.

Then, she braided her wet hair, grabbed a muffin out of Axel's small kitchen, and settled herself on his couch.

_Okay…-now what?_

She sighed, and was already missing the events of yesterday.. It had been so fun, to actually get out and _do_ something. She missed the crazy blonde and pirate man, and the smiles they had so easily brought with them…

Silence echoed loudly in her ears, but she didn't have the strength to grab the remote and turn on the TV.

And thus- it was life went back to what it normally was when her red head was away….

She blushed, and nibbled on her muffin. She couldn't believe what she had done last night…. Besides running like a baby to Axel after her nightmares, she had- she had touched him in ways she had only thought about doing..

His chiseled chest under her hands, his strong legs against hers- his lips within' kissing distance.

Namine groaned, and shoved more blue-berry goodness into her mouth.

God, when had she started seeing Axel as less and less of a safety net, and more of a man? A man, that she was- _attracted_ too? A man she wanted to be with, to live with- to touch… To love.

No, no, no- _**not**_ love. She was much too young for that**…. **

She sighed, and got her sketchbook and crayons out from under the couch.. She had hidden them there after she had used them that first time…

Namine wiped the crumbs from her mouth and fingers, and settled herself more deeply within the cushions. Drawing. That always helped her take her mind off her problems…

She opened the box, and let her waxy rainbow of colors spill onto her lap.

Her fingers were grabbing for colors, before she even knew what she wanted to draw. Blue, yellow, gold, black, green, red. Demyx. Xigbar. Axel.

That's what she'd draw. She still had a pretty good picture of Axel's, _her_ two friends in her mind- and imagined them all standing together, smiling- laughing. She saw Demyx's golden hair and bright face, Xigbar's black eye patch and his predatory smile- and Axel's deep green eyes..

She smiled, and let her hands take on a life of their own as they flew across her paper, her canvas…

* * *

Around 7:00 p.m., the time Axel usually came back- Namine had long ago finished her picture. After that, she had watched TV, drawn some more- and then proceeded to be bored out of her mind for hours on end… Her picture of her Axel and friends sat on the TV, a colorful splotch against the dusty black. _It was funny_, Namine thought, _that I'm not afraid of showing him my drawings anymore... Now, I actually _want_ him to see them. _

The screen was flickering in front of her, and her feet- freed from their socks- were now resting tucked beneath her as she munched on a granola bar.

Namine looked, once again, at the door- and wished Axel was walking through it. He'd smile at her, and make some witty comment, and she would make some witty comment back. Then, he'd sit next to her, drape his arm over her shoulders, and they'd watch a movie together. Then, they'd argue over who'd heat up dinner- and of course Namine would win because Axel had absolutely no defense _what-so-ever_ against her puppy eyes.

Namine laughed at the picture she had painted in her mind, and knew it would be so. After all, she had let him in.

Namine couldn't deny it anymore. Not after he had been with her so long, helping her, caring for her- always putting her before himself. Well, not _always_- but more than any other person had. Then, he had let her sleep with him, let her wrap herself around him, even though it must have been terribly uncomfortable on his part..

She smiled, and picked at the wrapper in her hands.

After so long, of keeping everyone out, she had let him in. No longer would she feel embarrassed around him, shy or confused.

And she'd tell him, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want that stupid hotel. She just wanted him. She could get a job at his mechanic shop, help bring in the money- even start selling her drawings.. And they could-

Namine bit her lip, and got off the couch to throw her trash away in the kitchen. She hoped- with everything in her- he felt the same way about her. She had and idea, a tiny one- that he did. He had done so much for her….

There was a knock at the door, and happiness spread through her chest like a summer's breeze.

Namine sprinted out of the kitchen and across the living room. _Axel was home!_

Her hands quickly undid the lock, wrapped around the dull gray knob, and opened the door.

* * *

She looked up at the figure standing before her- and her 'hello!' died on her lips.

The person gazing down at her wasn't Axel. It was horribly, utterly_ not_ Axel..

Cold blue eyes gazed down at her instead of the green one she so liked, and Namine felt her heart freeze in her chest.

**No. NO! **

Namine stumbled away from the door; a talon like hand reaching out to wrap around her wrist.

* * *

"Mom?!" she gasped, and was hauled out into the shade of the hall....

* * *

Look- another speedy update! Ya- I know, I'm leaving you guys hanging!, and that this is a terribly short chapter! I'm sorry!! I like it about just as much as you guys do... Things were finally working for Namine.. But this story writes itself, and I am only it's pawn. Lol! Review if you can! ;3

-Kirin


	13. Gone

**Gone**

Axel glared again at the small cup of coffee sitting oh-so-innocently in his cup holder. It wasn't holding up well against the shaking of his truck as it crunched over asphalt; and occasionally spewed amber drops of liquid like a sneeze. It smelled delicious, and he could almost taste its silky warmth on his tongue..

Axel sighed, and clenched his driving wheel. _No, bad Axel- you know your not allowed caffeine…. _But he _needed_ caffeine, needed it like a drug. It had been a long time since his craving for the coffee had merely been a 'want'…

Axel grappled for himself for a couple minutes, before running a hand through his red hair, spiked and gelled as was his style, and looked out his dull window.

The sun had already set, and darkness was seeping into the sky like a smoke. Pink and orange gave way to navy and purple, and soon all traces of sunlight had disappeared from the clouds.. Stars shone just as brightly as the shop and street signs all around him, and the moon was almost completely covered in a shroud of mist.

It was a peaceful night.

But, his mind was anything but peaceful. Axel looked again at the tan cup, and desperately sought a distraction from his thoughts..

* * *

His thoughts of the girl. It seemed she was all he could think about when he was alone in his truck… Thoughts of when she had come to him in the night and pressed her body so sweetly against his... She had done it merely for comfort, for the kind of physical touch that was the only way to chase away bad nightmares. Her body had trembled in fear, and she had even cried; shedding light salty tears against his skin…

Axel, of course, had done what he could to soothe the girl. He let her stay, because his heart wouldn't let him leave her to her fear. Being alone in the darkness only made troubles seem that much greater; and- he _never_ wanted to see her afraid, or in pain. So he let her touch him.

His first mistake.

Technically, he could have carried her back to the couch and stayed by her side until she fell asleep; keeping physical contact to the minimum. That's what any _sane _man, who truly cared for her, would have done…

But he hadn't, because his body had like hers _too_ much. That was the part that utterly disgusted him. The entire time she slept next to him, he had had to keep his body coiled tightly tense, and the hand that wasn't massaging her scalp as gently as it could- was held stiffly by his side all night. His mind knew what was right. It knew that she was afraid, and scared- and that she needed him, to chase away her fears. But his body thought something different _entirely_. Every time the girl breathed, and her breasts brushed lightly against his chest, every time her warm breath would flutter over his skin, every time her legs twitched against his own- his body thought differently.

Axel growled, and brought his hand down against the wheel.

_What was _**wrong**_ with him?!_

She _aroused_ him. Her- his innocent little Namine, who needed his help not his lust. But his body had burned for her... It had been the hardest thing in the world to keep his hands still, and to stop them from reaching out and crushing her against him. So hard, to simply lay there and let her drift peacefully into her dreamland- when he was fighting so hard to simply _lay still. _So hard, not to kiss her and touch her and do things to her he knew she wasn't ready for.

She was so young….

It had been such relief when his alarm clock had rung, and he was able to slip away from her. He had gotten in the shower and taken the coldest shower of his life…

Axel gritted his teeth, and felt warmth drench his body at the thought of what he could have done.. Suddenly, he felt hot, much too _hot_. He quickly rolled down the window with a shaking hand- and let the frosty air bite at his lips and face.

It almost hurt, and soon his throat was stripped raw from the icy wind.

After a couple more minutes in the torture, he slowly rolled the window back up. _Think about something else Ax. _Anything_ else…._

His eyes again drifted to the coffee he had stolen from Luxord. His boss had had his nose buried in a stack of paper work, and hadn't noticed when a certain steaming drink had mysteriously gone missing from his desk..

"Would you stop looking at me like that?!" he barked at it, and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The old truck spasmed before gaining speed slowly a couple seconds at a time. He zoomed past other, smaller cars and almost felt like ramming some of them; simply for the pleasure of destroying something weaker than him.

The rest of the ride home was spent trying not to think about Namine, _and_ simultaneously trying to resist the pull of the coffee. It made for a very tiring trip….

Why had he even got that thing in the first place?…

* * *

When he finally reached his apartment building, he was not a happy man. He stepped from his car, slammed his truck door shut with as much force as he could (almost cracking the window), and marched up to his room.

When he reached his room, the bronze '8' staring at him like a cold pair of eyes- he hesitated. He took in a breath and rubbed his jaw. The stubble was scratchier now, and obviously noticeable. How would he look to Namine? Even older than he was- look even _more_ like the pedophile he felt? He resisted the urge to hit the door, and settled for clenching his fists in his jacket pockets.

God, he _hated _the emotions roiling in him. He could make a vow to never touch the girl, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. He could vow to find the girl a different home, a different place to live and send her as far away from himself as he could- but he knew his heart wouldn't be able to handle it. It cared for her too much. He liked her smile, and her laugh, and her nervous twitching, and how she so desperately needed just too much...

He sighed, and realized he only had one option. He had to let her stay. Force her to stay. Perhaps- ask for her permission? Permission to caress her body, to pleasure her, hold her to him, and kiss her and-

Axel shook his head. He was going down _that_ road again. Why did he feel so strongly about it? With every other woman before, they had been the ones lusting for him. Begging, _pleading_ him for his sex. But with Namine- it was completely the opposite.

She didn't even know the power she had over him. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch… And it wasn't just her body he wanted- but her _heart _too. He wanted her to stay that she'd stay, and that she cared for him..

Why? _Why_?

By all rights, he should have no attachment to her. She was staying with him, just long enough untill she could figure out the life she wanted. He wasn't part of it, at all. Yet, in the short time that he'd known her, she had wormed her way so deeply into his heart, that he could even _imagine_ his life without her…

His hand was turning his key, and opening the door before he had figured out what to say.

It swung open, and the room was quiet.

_That's odd… _

Axel walked into the room, and left the door slightly ajar behind him. "Namine?" he called. The lights were on, but she wasn't on his couch.. Panic began to bite at his stomach, and quickly pushed it down.

He walked calmly to his room- but found she wasn't there either..

Then, the panic took over- and Axel was defenseless against it. "Namine?!" He looked through the rest of the small rooms- but she wasn't there. She wasn't in his apartment, period.

Axel found himself back in his living room, staring distantly at the door.

_Gone. She's gone…._

It took a moment for his mind to grasp it. He gripped the yellow couch, and kept himself standing. A thousand possibilities rushed through his head. Someone from her past had found her. Her father? Her mother? Someone had seen a flyer about her 'missing' and had turned her in? No- Axel had never seen any flyers about her… Cops? Kidnappers?

He forced himself to keep breathing, fear beating loudly in his chest, and rubbed his temples.

Or maybe she had just _left_… Grown tired of him and disappeared..

_Just like Roxas.._

* * *

**No.**

Something inside him snapped, and he was rushing down the stairs; door slammed behind him. He never saw the yellow back pack, still sitting forlornly below his coat rack…

He sprinted back across the parking lot, and back into his truck.

His mind was racing_. No- she wouldn't do that to me. She's_ **Not. Him**_. She _needs_ me…_

He wouldn't let his mind think otherwise; he couldn't…

His slammed on the gas as far as it would go, tires screeching against damp stone, and downed the entire coffee in one swig.

_I hope I can find her. I have to… _he thought, as he truck blasted down the road back to the repair shop…

* * *

Namine pushed herself as tightly as she could to the black interior of her mother's Porsche; trying to make herself as small as she could seem. Invisible. But, it didn't work, it never did. Her mother wouldn't give her a moment's release. Her hand, so much like a talon, clamped back around Namine's wrist and wrenched her away from the window with a rough yank. She gasped, and was forced to face her mother.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?!" she yelled, voice hard and bitter. Namine didn't want to look at her. She didn't want to see the rage and hate in her mother's eyes, that pierced her like an arrow to her heart. But, this time- she couldn't look away.

Her mother was what men would call 'beautiful'. Her skin was pale and flawless, the only wrinkles being the light ones the fanned out from the tips of her gray eyes. Her lips were full and painted red, and her hair so pale a blonde it was almost white. _Hair and eyes of ice_, Namine always thought when she saw them- _the perfect ice queen. _

At the moment, her mother's perfect lips were titled down in a frown, creating more wrinkles around her nose. Her mother _hated_ wrinkles. She would probley never frown or smile again if she knew what horrible lines they caused on her face..

Her mother's cherry red nails bit into her skin, and Namine met her mothers cold eyes. "Do you know what your little _stunt_ has done to me and your farther?" she asked, so low Namine had to strain to hear. The nails pushed harder, and would surely leaves bruises when they left her arm. But- Namine was used to bruises. "Do you know- what the neighbor's say? Hm? No, how could you!"

When Namine didn't answer, her mother shook her and dragged her closer to her; somehow while still managing to drive safely through the crowded city streets. Namine could smell that minty, sickly sweet perfume of that seemed to cling to her mother as she got closer to her.. It was like she was decaying from the inside out… Namine suspected her mother's heart had withered up and died in her breast long ago..

"They say, that you ran away with some secret lover-," Namine instantly saw a picture of Axel in her mind, and wished it could have been so ",-they say, you ran off with some gang or got yourself pregnant!! Do you _know_, what this is doing to my reputation?"

Suddenly, Namine was flung back against the window, and her mother's cold eyes were back on the road. "How could I have a daughter like you? What did I do wrong?!" she said almost under her breath, and pinched the bridge of her nose as she always did when she was frustrated. Namine clenched her jaw, and forced herself to remain silent…

"I gave you money, Namine," she said, using her name for the first time. The woman sighed, and the emotion drained from her face- her skin smooth once more. Pale eyes flicked to her, and Namine looked down at her hands.. "Isn't that what normal girls want? Money? Oh wait- you're not normal, are you? You just had to be the rebel- you just couldn't let _me_ be happy, could you?!"

Namine couldn't take it anymore.

"_Enough!" _Namine yelled, and faced her mother furiously. Her hands itched to hit her, like her mother had hit her so many times. Anger and hate and betrayal rose up painfully hot in her chest, threatening to choke her. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears that she hardly heard the words that passed her lips..

"I'm so _tired_ of you always putting me down! I know- you think I'm stupid and worthless-," she said, trying not to raise her voice more than she had to. Her mother frowned again, and slammed her foot on the breaks.

"Don't you talk to me like that youn-"

Namine cut her off. "No- listen to me!!" She stood as straight as she could in her seat, no longer the weak, pathetic creature she always seemed to turn into when her mother was around. No longer did she seek to please her and placate her. No longer. "Why mom? Why are you taking me back? You don't love me- you never have! _Why are you doing this_?!"

Honking was all around them; so loud like barking animals. The Porsche had stopped dead on a busy street road, and people weren't happy.

Namine and her mother just looked at each other. For the fist time, in many many years- she really _looked_ at her. "You are my daughter Namine. We are required to act as a normal family. I'm not letting you ruin that for me now..," she said, voice flat and dull. Namine shook her head. "I'm not normal, Mom. Never will be.. You can have _more_ daughters, a son…" she said, and her hand rose from her lap. With unsure fingers, she touched her mother's shoulder- the silk blouse wrinkling under her touch. "Let me go. I'm actually happy there with that man… Please," she whispered, and her mom sighed.

"_Please."_

* * *

Then, Namine saw something she had never thought to see in her mother. She saw regret. Sadness. Her thick skin, that she had created to keep everyone _out_ and away- began to weaken and break. Her mother looked helplessly at her, and opened her mouth a couple times before closing it..

"I never understood you girl. Never. I can't believe you came from my body.." she said softly, and frowned before looking out her widow. A man had come out from his car and yelling at them, tapping at their window. His face was red, and his body fat and sweaty. Her mother glared at him, and sent the car hurling into motion. The fat man was thrown off, and flipped them the bird.

Neither Namine nor her mom cared. "What will I tell the neighbors? I can't believe I'm doing this…." she said, and ran a hand through her platinum locks. A small flame of hope flared up in Namine's heart and she felt her heart begin to beat faster. "Mom, tell them- you sent me to live with my great aunt. Tell them, I'm visiting a long lost relative!! They can't possibly find immorality in that, can they?" she said, and withdrew her hand from her mother. It clenched damply, and Namine held her breath.

Her mother titled her head as she considered it, blue eyes giving away nothing. "Yes. That might work," she said dully, and looked to her daughter. "Do you really hate me that much?" she said, her voice almost sounding hurt. "I tired to raise you as I thought you deserved.. "

Namine stemmed her anger, and nodded slowly. "Yes- I **do**. Please, let's just go our separate ways mom. Let me go." The two blondes looked at each other, and after a couple long moments, the older nodded.

"Fine. Get out. Good riddance," she mumbled, and unlocked Namine's door with a push of a button. Namine smiled wanly at her mother, before getting out of the car. "Goodbye mom…" she said, and tried not to feel sad. Though her mother had bought her expensive clothes, presents on Christmas, given her money for school- she had never really _cared _about Namine. She just wanted to live a life, that was normal- with the perfect snotty kid and the perfect, wealthy husband. She had the husband part down- but Namine _wasn't _that kid. No matter how hard she had tried to please her mother, she never could be….

Her parents didn't want love. They wanted a reputation. But, some how, Namine had still managed to find a way to love them… She knew now, loving people who could never do the same for her, was unhealthy.

That was why she had ran away in the first place. That was why, she was running away again- this time with permission.

"I hope you're happier without me," Namine smiled, and her mother rolled up the window. She grunted, and drove away.

Down the busy road, the most expensive car among the mass of metal bodies, and out of her life. Namine watched her untill she was only a tiny speck in the distance.

Namine's mouth had gone so dry, she had to swallow a couple times before she could breathe again. Then- the reality of her situation hit her.

Free!! Free!! She was finally free- and her mother would never bother her again! Her cold, unfeeling, abusive, cold mother… It was like a weight was being taken off her shoulders and in their place had been set a pair of wings..

Namine threw back her head and laughed, light filling her heart and spilling over untill she could feel it leaking out of her fingertips.

A loud honk brought her back to reality, and she realized she was still standing in the middle of the road. Her laughter only increased, and she sprinted to the nearest side walk, pedestrians and taxi drivers alike yelling at her and make crude gestures at her.

She only smiled at them, and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

_Free...._

The word just wouldn't stop echoing in her mind. Then she thought of Axel. She couldn't' wait to tell him!! The thought of her favorite red head in the world gave her pause.

She looked up at saw tall sky scrapers that brushed the sky, giant bill boards of every color, thick smog it the sky and flashing signs everywhere- almost competing for space in the air itself. None of it was familiar. Nothing..

Fear ran through ice in her veins, and her happiness fled as quickly as it had come.

Namine had absolutely no idea where she was….

* * *

Man, you guys do **NOT **know how hard this chapter was to write!! O.o (dies) lol!! For some reason it gave me a lot of trouble... Two more chappies guyz!! Then, this thing is done!! Can you believe it? This story finally finding it's end..... (sniffs) Hope everyone liked this chapter! I sure do. ;3

-Kirin


	14. Back Again

**Back Again**

When Axel reached the shop, his foot slammed on the breaks so hard his tires bled black against the stone of the parking lot- leaving dark trails as the truck finally came to a stop. He jumped from the screeching pile of metal, and didn't bother to lock it.

Sprinting across the asphalt that separated him from the towering repair room, he raced to the scuffed lounge doors and thanked the stars that his friends had not retired for the night. The door hit the wall with a bang, and three sets of curious eyes stared up at him.

Xigbar, Demyx, and Luxord were lounging in their chairs; newspapers and magazines in hand. Axel's lungs burned momentarily, and he leaned against the chipped door frame until his heart beat slowed down to its normal pace. His friends waited in a weighty silence as Axel caught his breath.

The sight that met the three men was a surprising one. They had never seen their red headed companion in such a state. His face was flushed, his crimson hair messy and splayed across his shoulders and back, and his green eyes- for once- empty of the cool self-control the mechanic seemed to never be without….

Demyx was the first to break the silence.

"Axel? What's wrong?" he said hesitantly, popping out his ear buds, and jamming his ipod into a camouflaged pocket. Axel flicked his eyes up to meet worried blue ones, and cleared his throat.

"Namine. Has- anyone seen Namine?" he breathed, and pushed away from the door. Xigbar and Demyx flashed eachother worried looks, before getting to their feet. Xigbar spoke then. "Ax, we haven't seen her since you brought her here the other day. Why, has something happened to her?"

Axel felt something clench in his stomach.

They hadn't seen her. She wasn't there.

Overwhelming sadness washed over him, and he felt his knees go weak. Axel stumbled over to a green chair, and threw himself into it. Luxord's dark eyes, marking the scene before him as not worth his time, flicked back to his magazine.

Xigbar and Demyx went to his side, and he felt their gazes like hands on his skin. But, he blocked them out. He didn't feel like talking to them anymore, much less explaining himself.

His Namine was gone. Gone.

He didn't have a clue to where, and the _one_ place she thought for certain she would be at- was horribly empty of her. Axel leaned back and closed his eyes. The sweat that had dripped from his brow the moment he had found his apartment vacant, was hot on his skin. It coated the red hair that hung in his face and dripped down his neck like raindrops. He hated rain drops. An arm rose up to wipe the dampness, and Axel felt a bitter smile spread on his lips.

He should be used to this. The feeling of abandon. Of _being_ abandoned. After all, everyone he had ever cared for had done it to him. His family, Roxas, and now- Namine. What was it that was wrong with him? Why was everyone so eager to leave?.. Axel clenched his jaw, and felt his chest grow still and hollow. The feeling was a familiar one, and he could not keep it away.

Axel heard Demyx try talking to him again. "Axel, talk to me!!" A hand was on his chest- pushing at it almost painfully. "What's happened to her?!" Another pike went through his heart, and he flinched. Gone. He would never see her again..

She had told her nothing of her past. Nothing of where she had lived, nothing of her parent's names or lives- or whether or not they were looking for her. Nothing. A stranger could have broken into his apartment and killed the girl, just as easily as a detective hired by her family could have found her and hauled her back to where-ever it was she had come from. The possibilities kept mounting, but one rung through his head with clear certainty. She wasn't coming back to see him. He wouldn't hear her laugh anymore, see her deep gray eyes set in her fragile, soft face. Wouldn't touch her, or hold her, or comfort her when she was afraid. Not ever again…

Axel grit his teeth, and pushed Demyx away. His green eyes, bright with fury and pain flashed open- and he got to his feet. He was shouting at them then, but he couldn't stop himself.

"She's gone, o_kay_?! I haven't the slightest _fucking_ idea where! But- she's gone." The room was silent again. Axel heard, with startling clarity the drip- drip of water as it leaked from the pipes that snaked across the repair room's ceiling. He heard the breeze, as it trickled over wet asphalt- the massive door's not fully closed.

Xigbar's face was cold. "Damn it Axel, calm down," he said, and Axel whirled around to face him. He was instantly cooled by the expression on the other man's face. Xigbar's eyes were barren of their usual humor, and his eye patch and scar stood out under the dim light. "Did you look around your place? Had she packed up all her things, and well- just left?" he said, and Axel only stared at him.

Then, a spark of shame flickered in his chest. No- he hadn't. He had been to freaked out _that she wasn't there_- to look around and actually try to determine what had happened. He remembered, vaguely, that there had been a glimpse of yellow by his coat rack when he had opened the door.

Namine's back pack had been yellow.

Axel shook his head in a silent 'no', and sat back down. He looked at his hands and felt a growing hate form for all the emotions he felt wriggling around in his stomach. Guilt. Anger. Heavy, crushing sadness. He shouldn't have felt them. The girl had never said she would stay.

When Axel had first picked her up in the subway, he had never planned to keep her around. He was just helping her out until she figured out what she had wanted to do with her life…

But, then he had begun to feel differently towards her. First, it had been only a mild interest. And now- now it was something more. He loved the girl. He hadn't known her long at all, but he knew he loved her. Everything about her, he loved.

What had he _done_?

He heard Xigbar's voice again. "Axel, maybe someone took her. I know what you're thinking, that she left- like Roxas. But I'm telling you- she didn't seem like that kind of girl. Axel? Are you even _listening_?" The hand was on his shoulder again, and he looked up into a gold eye.

"Xig. I don't think someone took her. Her family didn't really care about her. Besides, even if someone did-," Axel felt a rising despair ",-let's say her mom or someone, how would they know where to find her?.."

His eyes turned to Demyx, and saw the man flinch. He turned away and sat down in a chair opposite Axel's. He ran a hand through his blonde spikes, and his blue eyes wouldn't meet green or gold.

Xigbar turned and looked at him curiously. "Demyx? What is it?"

The man gripped his hands tightly in his lap; blue sweater sleeves leaking over the wrists to hide them from view. "I think I know what might have happened," he whispered, and Axel felt his heart skip a beat.

He sat with an empty chest as he waited for the blonde to speak. Eventually, he did.

"Earlier today, there was this chick. I mean- an old chick. Icy hair, blue eyes. Kinda' scary looking," he began softly, and then sighed. "She came to the waiting room, and I thought she was a customer. When I got to her, she asked me if I had seen this girl, and she showed me Namine's picture."

Axel struggled to contain a sudden rush of anger. Demyx's eyes bright with guilt flashed up to his. "I-I'm sorry Ax. I didn't know she would go and kidnap her!"

Suddenly, Xigbar's hand was on his chest- pushing him back into his seat. "Demyx," he said coolly ",-you think that was Namine's mother?"

The blond nodded miserably. "I- I figured it out when Axel came and told me Namine was missing. I told the lady she was safe, and that staying with one of our mechanics. I had no _idea_ she would go and hunt down Axel's name and apartment number! I'm really sorry Ax. I-I didn't know…"

Xigbar nodded. "So, Namine was taken by her mother," he murmured. "Little bitch. Isn't she the reason Namine ran away in the first place?" All eyes turned to Axel. He nodded, and let himself fall limply back into his chair.

It didn't feel much better. She was still gone. But, at least it hadn't been because of him.. For once. Thank God.

Suddenly, Demyx was clenching his shirt. "Well?! Ax, we have to go look for her! Come on!" he shouted, and Axel ripped his hands away from him. "Look, Dem. _I have_. I don't know where they went," he said, his voice not sounding like his own. He didn't even recognize it.

Then, he was being hauled to his feet. He looked up into a pair of glittering black eyes. Luxord's. "Well?," his manager's voice was deep and charismatic, a voice all those who heard, respected. "Look again. Where was the place you met her?" Axel only looked at him, trying to get over the fact that the cool, calculating man was actually taking an interest in his friends' personal lives. Then, he blinked and didn't dare to hope.

"Subway. I met her at the down town subway," he said dazedly, and Luxord nodded. He released his grip on Axel's jacket- and stood aside. "Then, Axel- go look there."

The men simply stared at each other, and then Axel was running. Running out the lounge, out of the repair room- the dark machines almost wishing him luck- and away from the repair shop.

He jumped back into his car, and for once- it started instantly. Once again he slamming his foot on the gas, and roaring out onto the road; driving towards the place that all of this had started…

* * *

_Don't panic, don't panic, don't_ panic_. _

Namine kept whispering it to herself, but for some reason she couldn't follow her own advice. Fear was cold and thick in her stomach, and every step she took only increased the feeling. Namine had been walking down crowed sidewalks, noises pulsing in her ears, for an hour straight- and had gotten nowhere. Only more lost. It may very well have been more than an hour. Her feet certainly agreed with that logic...

Namine bit her lip and rubbed her arms. It was so dark and cold; and she didn't even have a sweater. Her mother had given her no time to get one when she had hauled her away. Namine focused on simply moving her feet. Cars zoomed by her in a constant stream of traffic- even in night. Lights were bright, and shouting and yelling always seemed to be in the air.

She hated this place.

She hated her stupid mom for leaving her here. At first, Namine had been thankful that her mother had let her out of her car at all. Now, her hatred of the woman rushed back tenfold. She still loved her. But, possibly now- loved her just a little _less_.

Namine suddenly felt a pulling at her bare ankle and she screamed. She looked down to find a dirty man clothed in rags at her feet. He was looked at her from under a mess of brown hair; it was one of his hands that restrained her. It almost burned against her skin. "Please," the man whispered, and tugged on her leg a little harder. "Please, some money. Food. Hungry." Her fear rushed up in a wave, and threatened to drown her with it icy water. With a strong yank, she freed herself from his grasp and sprinted away. He called out after her. Namine's feet pounded mercilessly down the sidewalk, and she refused to listen. She shut out his raspy voice and ran all the faster.

After another good five minutes, her legs began to ache. Namine threw another shaky gaze over her shoulder, and found the homeless man had not followed her. Her heart thrummed in relief and Namine slowed down to a walk. Sweat trickled down her head, and she quickly wiped it away.

_Well, glad that's over_- she thought, and tried to laugh. Only a sound resembling a cough escaped her lips. Namine looked around her. Still- nothing was familiar. Towering building standing like mountains in the dark. Constant flashing lights, the buzz of cars, and talk of people never seemed to change.

Namine sighed, and then caught her breath. A black sign stood a couple yards in front of her. On it- it read _'Subway.' _Namine found herself biting her lip again and wiped her sweaty bangs from her face. Well, that was somewhat familiar. There had been a subway in down town. It had been her first plan of escape; before she had met Axel.

Axel.

How she wished he were there. She felt so lost without him..

She had to get back. Back to him; back to safety. Namine walked determinedly toward the sign. When she reached it, a dark black hole with stairs disappearing into the earth filled her gaze. People pushed by her to walk down, and other pushed by her to walk out. They were not afraid. Why should she be?

Namine swallowed and decided to take a chance. She had met Axel in the subway, after all…

Mabye, she would again.

* * *

Axel sat on the stone bench that lay on the platform above the subway rails, and hung his head in his hands. Nothing.

He hadn't found her.

He had spent half and hour straight looking for her. His feet throbbed from walking so much. He felt as if he had searched the entire damn subway. He had looked in more than twenty platforms. Seen a countless number of trains rush by him, their screeching still ringing in his head. But to no luck.

He rubbed his temples, and felt sorrow be overtaken by tiredness. He was so tired. The stench of the subway only made him more so. The bench was cold and hard beneath him, and it was the only thing that kept him from drowning in a pool of self pity. How he missed her. He hadn't even spent a whole day without her- and his missed her.

Axel distantly wondered how he was getting home. He had no idea where in the city he was. The subway was another world beneath the ground; as big or even bigger as the city above. Axel had walked through the entire network of tunnels, and endless stairs. He could be miles away from home.

Axel didn't think he could feel any worse. If only he could cut out his damn heart. Mabye then, the sadness would stop. Mabye _then_, he would finally be at peace.

He shook his head, and sat back against the stone. Shady lights flickered above him, and the platform was empty save for one man who sat on the broken yellow chairs attached to the subway walls. He was covered in jackets and appeared to be asleep. The subway ditch howled eerily like a banshee- and Axel felt the ground beneath him shake.

A metal train rushed from the darkness seconds later, and came to a screeching stop. Doors opened. Then there was silence.

Axel heard a shuffling behind him, and then his only companion was waddling towards the train. He had just barely entered- when the doors hissed closed, and the train was thundering back into the dark. It was some time before its screeching could no longer be heard.

Axel had never felt so alone in his life. He closed his eyes, and let a single tear spill onto his cheek.

He must have dozed off.

Axel awoke to the echoing sound of footsteps. He blinked open his eyes, and grit his teeth as he got to his feet. The bench had not agreed with him. His back ached; almost as bad as his feet. His chest felt numb, and breathing was a distasteful task.

The sound of footsteps got louder. Axel turned in their direction. Eventually, a pair of blue converse trotted down stone steps and Axel had to strain his eyes to make out the person.

It was a girl. Short. Her arms were clenched around her chest, and Axel could see her shaking. She wore a T shirt, and some thin shorts.

Axel felt a pang of sympathy for her, before turning back to the black rails that ran beneath him. Then, decision made, he began walking towards a set of stairs that led north. From there he would work his way to the surface and then see if he could rent a hotel or something. He was far too tired to try and find his way back home.

It was not going to be a pleasant night..

Then, he heard his name.

"Axel?....."

He felt his heart stop.

That voice… It couldn't be.

He whirled back around to face the girl. He squinted for all he was worth to make out her face under the flickering lights. To make out- her pale cheeks with damp blue eyes, and messy yellow bangs.

* * *

Namine sat in a damp corner of a platform, and cried into her hands. The dark was like a cold shroud around her shoulders and did nothing to ease her fear.

She was never getting back to Axel. She would never find her way back to him!!

Namine had thought, with some glimmer of hope, that the part of the subway she had waited in last time- would be familiar. That she would find it in no time.

Wrong.

All the platforms in the damnable subway looked the same. When Namine had entered it-there had been a mass of people around her. But now, she had walked so far and for so long, that she only met a trickle of people every now and then. She was alone in the darkness; the screeching of the random train making her jump out of her skin each and every time.

Her tears were so hot as they ran down her cheeks, and her chest heaved painfully with sobs. Namine wiped them away with a hand. A blast of dank air rushed around her and the ground trembled. Another train was coming. Sure enough, one zoomed by her- papers and dirt flying around her huddled form in an opaque flurry.

She got to her feet slowly, and found her feet moving; going in the direction the train had taken. Namine couldn't have cared less. Her footsteps were so loud in her ears. In the silence of the tunnel. _At least_- she thought, tears finally stopping_- it isn't as cold down here as it is up in the city… _

Then, her feet were slipping down a small set of stairs that led who-knows-where. She took the tiled steps one at a time, vision still blurry. When she looked up, the sight that met her was exactly the same as the one she had left behind.

Dark and cold and empty.

Her body trembled, and then something caught her eyes.

She wasn't alone. There was a man sitting on a bench in the middle of the floor, face in his hands. Namine was instantly wary of him. Suddenly, he got to his feet and looked straight at her.

She felt all the air rush from her lungs. She knew that face. Even in the dark, she knew that face. She knew that crimson hair, those tattooed cheeks- those bright green eyes.

_Axel._

She couldn't believe he was there, right in front of her. When she had been wanting him _so_ much.. She must be dreaming; but she didn't care. He looked away. Namine wanted to cry out to him, but her mouth wouldn't work. She couldn't _breathe_.

Axel began walking away, each step a knife through her chest. New tears were rushing down her cheeks and she used what strength she had left to take in a breath. Then, she said his name.

He stopped dead, and turned back to her.

First, he simply stood there- as if frozen. Namine took a step towards him, and then another, and another. He called out her name.

* * *

She was running to him, legs pumping faster than they ever had before. He still didn't move. It seemed like an eternity before she reached him. She could hardly see, tears burning streams down her face. Then, fabric and muscle was under her hands.

It wasn't a dream. He _was_ there. He was real!!

Namine cried out, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried his face in his chest, and said his name again and again. Happiness, brighter and warmer than she had ever felt took over her; a cascade of brilliance that filled her to her very fingertips.

Only then, finally, did he move. "Namine…?" he whispered, voice so soft she almost didn't hear it. A laugh escaped her lips. She pulled back, to look into her favorite pair of eyes. She nodded, and wiped her nose. "Ya," she said, voice watery and broken. "I'm back."

His face was pale beneath his tan and his eyes so wide. His mouth hung open, and his chest moved in ragged breaths.

Then, his arms were suddenly around her- crushing her body to his. Namine felt his face in her hair, and the wetness, as is own tears leaked from his eyes. Her back ached from the strength of his hands, but she didn't care. She clung to him and simply let her tears trickle down his shirt.

"I love you Axel," she whispered into his chest. Namine, at last, knew this to be true. She had never been so sure of anything in her life.. She craned her neck, and looked up at him. His eyes were so bright; it almost hurt to look at them. "I love you." He laughed, and cupped her face.

Then, his lips were on hers; warm and soft. Namine always thought her first kiss would be hard and passionate. But, in fact- it was nothing like she had imagined.

It was better.

His lips were so gentle against hers and his fingers that held her cheeks so strong. When he pulled away, her lips stinging in warmth, he brushed away her tears with his calloused thumbs.

"I don't ever want to leave you, Axel," she breathed, and clenched his hands on her face. "Please! Don't make me leave!" He then laughed again, the sweetest sound in the world, and swallowed her up in a warm hug. She was once again pressed to his chest, and one of his hands was running through her hair.

"Namine- I won't let you away from me, _ever_ again. Never again," she heard, and her arms squeezed his waist in the thanks her lips could not say. He pressed more gentle kisses to her hair, and Namine felt her fear and sadness all drain away until she was filled only with a warm contentment...

She didn't know how long they stood there together; clinging to each other as if the slightest separation could kill them both. It could have been hours; it could have been seconds. "Namine," Axel whispered above her, breath warm and soft on her ear. "Ya?" she mumbled, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

He laughed again then, and spoke.

"I love you too."

* * *

Wow. I hope everyone like this chapter. I sure loved writing it!! Well guys, this is it._ The_ _End_. Can you believe it?! I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through this whole story, and give you all a big hug! I couldn't have done this without your support.

I'm sad, but happy that this thing is over and finished. But, that's how it always goes when you finish a story. Be on the look out for an epilog guys!! Goodbye and thank you for everything!

Sincerely, Kirin


	15. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

I sighed and leaned back in my cushioned chair, the wood creaking as I did so. I took in the world before me. It was drizzling, and it was as if gray paint was raining down from the clouds instead of water. Gray coated everything; the shops, the cars, the people, even the animals. Scruffy cats that were probably once orange and black gleamed like faded silver in the alleys. It was my kind of day. The day that gave me inspiration; a little burst of life through my hands. The rain pitter-pattered on the small canvas roof that covered me and my shop like lazy fingers. It poured from the sides of the purple material, and spilled into long gray eddies on the sidewalks. I watched it idly before turning my attention to my paintings. They were laid out in front of me, like a little museum. My little messy rainbow that shown out brightly through all the gray.

I grinned and allowed myself a little pride at looking at them. Usually I would have at least three customers a day, maybe five if I was lucky. Today, business was slow, and everyone that rushed by my little shop didn't spare me a single look. They simply huddled deeper into their coats and umbrellas and remained shut in their own little worlds. But, that was fine. I didn't want any customers. I just wanted to relax… So, I pulled my green cardigan just a little tighter around my white sundress, and closed my eyes.

* * *

So, you want to know the whole story? Well, too bad. Here's a long story short. I ran away from home and met this strange guy in a subway tunnel. He was the weirdest guy I had ever seen, and I moved into his house like a hobo. Nope, I'm not proud of it, but it was the only way I was going to get some food and a roof over my head. At first, things were kinda' tense between us; Axel's his name. He could have done so many bad things to me, but he didn't. He helped me. Me- a dirty little girl he picked off the streets. Later, I found out that he genuinely cared for me. I know. Hard to believe. A complete stranger I knew barely a week, cared for me, more than my own two parents had in their entire _lives_…. That's why I had left them. Thank God. Axel saved me. Took me in like the broken bird I was and taught me to fly again. So, after a failed abduction via my mom- he found me and brought me back to his place. Well, _our_ place. Yep- we're kind of a couple now. Okay okay, I know that doesn't sound right. He's like seven years older than me, has a job, and a lot of mental issues to boot- but I love him. I'm sixteen and I know I will never love another man like I love him. He loves me for me. Sees who I really am… So, there you go. Oh, and about my little shop. As a surprise birthday gift, Axel got me a little patch of sidewalk next to the crabby cabbage lady to sell my art on. I don't know how he did it, but it was the best present in the world. My sidewalk neighbor is this short Asian woman who always smells of smoke and spice and shouts at me a lot, but I know deep down she likes me... I come down to my little shop, which is really just a little wooden stand with a tarp over it, everyday except Sunday. Due to the advice of a friend, I started selling my work a couple weeks after Axel rescued me. Amazingly, it's actually worked out pretty well! Puts a few dollars in my pocket when I'm not working at Axel's car repair shop. Ya, I work as an errand girl there now. Not a real job since I didn't finish high school, but I like it. I know it might sound a bit corny, but I couldn't stand being away from Axel. He's….-he's everything to me. And, he's all I have… But, there. Now you're up to speed.

* * *

A raindrop landed on my nose and I blinked open my eyes. I yawned and brushed some bangs from my face. My eyes drifted to the cat key chain hooked to my belt loop and I squinted for the time. _3:30 _Time to go get some lunch. I yawned once more for good measure and got to my feet. The stone crunched wetly under my converse and I smiled. I looked over to Mrs. Chang and waved awkwardly to get her attention. Black beady eyes glanced to me and she rolled them. "Ugh! What you want now Painting Girl?" she called to me, resting tanned wrinkled hands on her hips. I smiled timidly and gestured to my line of paintings.

"It's about that time again Mrs. Chang. Could I um, leave my stuff with you?" It was sort of a ritual she and I had worked out. She would store her my unsold paintings and drawings at her place, and bring them back down to the sidewalk the next morning.. Er, well the next day I had off that was. Axel and I didn't have the room to store them at our place. In exchange, I would paint her something every week, free of charge. Mostly she just wanted water color paintings of cats and clouds. So, it was a good deal for me. The old woman sighed, as if I had just asked her to fetch me the moon, and gestured for me to start loading them into her carts. "Fine fine," she snapped and turned away to inspect some giant green vegetables. "The things I do for you… I want a painting of Chu Yen by Tuesday!" I smiled and scampered over to her side. The rain had stopped and the world was left shiny and blurry like glass. I gave her a quick hug before moving all my stuff into her carts, closing down my shop, and setting off down the street. She called out some angry chinese after me and I just waved.

I looked up at the silver clouds, sunlight already peeking through, and patted my denim purse at my hip. _What a great day this has been. A perfect Saturday.._

I pushed through the McDonald's door like I owned the place and ordered a number 5. I handed the cashier the money with a warm pride glowing like an ember in my chest. 3 weeks. It had been three weeks since I had been a runaway with not a cent of money in my pocket. Now? Now, I was paying for my _own_ food. With my own, hard-earned cash. It still felt wonderful. I grabbed my sandwich and settled myself at an empty booth. I dug into it like a pig. Hey, sitting around all day in the drizzle takes a lot out of a girl! I didn't notice a tall figure slip in front of me. He coughed discreetly and I stilled. With hesitant eyes I looked up at deep green ones. Axel.

I smiled and quickly swallowed. He grinned and handed me a napkin. "Man Namine, am I ever going to get used to you eating like a starved dog?" he said silkily and I batted my eyes at him. "Nope!" I took a sip of my sprite and pushed some fries his way. "So, how's work going without me?" I asked and moved my sandwich away from me. Luxord had given me some time off because I had called in sick. Really, it was just an excuse to have another day at my shop. He sighed and took on a pained expression. "Horrible. Demyx is driving me _mad_. He only gets this way when you're not around you know," he said and stole a golden fry. I shrugged and tried to hide a smile. My Demyx. He worked with me at the repair shop; visiting me almost as much as Axel did. "I blame all this misery on you," he said after a while and I looked at him curiously. "It _is _your fault after all, since you _should_ be there, and I _should_ be headache-free right now," he continued and leaned over the table. I laughed and leaned in as well. "Oh? So what you gonna' do about it?" I teased softly. He reached over to tuck some stray strands of hair behind my ear, fingertips soft against my cheek, and then was suddenly back against his chair. "Hm- let me think. What would be a fit punishment for Namine?" he asked playfully, green eyes turned up towards the ceiling. I pouted and felt cheated. I had been expecting some sort of physical contact. Something involving his lips…. So, in retaliation, I took up my sandwich and returned to my scarfing. He looked back at me and grinned. "Got it," he announced. He stole a couple more fries and examined them like a cat does their claws. "How about, she gets no kisses for a week? Think that's a good idea fries?" he said, looking down at them with a smirk.

I blinked a couple times before frowning and setting my sandwich down for a second time. "Hey- now wait minute-," I started and he cut me off with a raised hand. "No. No butts. You deserve this." He lifted my drink to his mouth and took a long sip. I glowered at him and absolutely _refused_ to smile. "Oh ya?" I called and popped the last bit of sandwich into my mouth. I quickly chewed and wiped my sleeve across my face. "I bet you can't last a _day _without kissing me," I purred and grinned. He shook his head, bottle green eyes glinting in the dull light. "You underestimate my strength Namine," he returned and flicked some salt from his fingers at me. I laughed and threw a fry at him. He caught it deftly and popped it in between his lips. "So childish," he sighed and shook his head. I spit my tongue out at and suddenly remembered the news I had for him. "Oh Axel!," I moved my elbows onto the table's plastic surface and rested my chin on clasped hands. "Guess what?" He raised a crimson brow and leaned in again; cheek cupped in a tan palm. "What?" I smiled and quickly took in the man across from me. Axel. Apple red hair was a spiky halo around his head, and black tattoos under his eyes made his face look long and feline. A moss green T was stretched tight over a lean chest and a black leather jacket showed off broad shoulders. He looked so handsome it made my stomach flutter. "Mrs. Chang wants me to draw another one of her pets so I'm gonna' get home late today." I watched him carefully and saw his smile fade. "Again? I thought you already gave her a painting?" he said slowly. I shook my head. "Nope. It's gonna' be fun though. She has such a cool house, full of incense and vases. It's like a little antique store in there.." I said; mind filled with images of lanterns and potted bamboo. Axel sighed and crossed his arms. "You're always over there Namine," he said, voice serious. "Are you tired of me already?" I blinked and looked up at him. He was looking at me intently. He was serious.. I grabbed one of his hands. I had always loved how big his hands were. Like lion paws. Mine were lost in his as his tan fingers intertwined with my own.

"You don't want me to go?" I asked softly and he didn't even hesitate. "No. I mean, I haven't seen you all day.. I don't-," he said and then stopped. He looked away and I squeezed his hand. He didn't like revealing much. Even with me. "Then, I won't go," I said brightly. It was a simple as that. He grinned at me and was suddenly on his feet. "I'm holding you to that," he said and pulled me up to him. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and his cheek pressed into my hair. My heart gave a little flip and I smiled into his chest. He was so warm; I loved pressing my body against his. "See you back home then, okay?" he whispered to me. I nodded and he broke away. We looked at each other for a long moment, before he gave me one of his smiles and walked away. I watched him go and sighed. Work kept us so busy. The only time him and me could really talk was at lunch, and when we both got back to the apartment. But, that was going to change soon. Vacation time was coming up. It would just be us for weeks on ends doing stuff without a care in the world. The thought was bright in my head as I walked out of McDonalds. My feet walked down the misty sidewalk with no apparent destination and I let them take me where the willed. After all, I still had a whole afternoon to burn…..

* * *

My black converse sloshed like wet sponges as I walked up the stairs to Room 18. It had rained again around 5:30, and I had been caught with no umbrella. Of course. I had ran into the nearest store and was forced to purchase a Hello Kitty umbrella for a ridiculously high amount of money. Handing the perky blonde woman in front of me so many sweet dollar bills had been like having nails pounded into my heart. Okay okay, maybe not _that_ terrible. But it still hurt. I forced it closed, pink and white plastic spraying yet more water on me, and stomped the rest of the way up the carpeted steps. _Stupid umbrella_. When I finally reached the desired door, a nice trail of rain behind me, I fished a key out of my soaked pocket and shoved it in the lock. After a bit of finger wrestling, it opened and I threw the umbrella at the coat rack with a shout of triumph. I peeled off my wet sweater and my purse hung them on the wooden pegs. The heat of the room was like a breath of summer air. It warmed my skin and I smiled in pleasure. Next off were my shoes and socks. Then, I started walking towards the bathroom. A nice warm shower would help. I waved at the yellow couch as I passed it and gave it a little pat. Then, I was surrounded by white tile, steaming water sprinkling over my face and chest, and I dozed off.

* * *

When I eventually woke up, the water had turned cold and I yelped. I pulled back the curtain and scrambled out the shower. I grumbled under my breath and silently cursed our faulty water heater. I hadn't been out for _that_ long- had I? I pulled a towel around myself and marched of the bathroom feeling quite ruffled. My feet expertly wove themselves to Axel's wardrobe and I pulled out some of my things. The customary tank, knit shorts, and some undies. I returned the bathroom and pulled them on with slow hands. I ran a brush through my hair, sandy bangs refusing to leave my eyes, and walked out into the living room.

The TV was flickering, soft sounds of people screaming and laughing coming from its speakers. I frowned. I had left the TV on? That was sad. The rain must have really got to me. It had filled my head with water just as it had my clothes. With a sigh I crossed the room to it and made to turn it off. A warm hand on my wrist stopped my and my head whipped around to the sofa.

My favorite man was stretched out across it, leather jacket gone and bright red hair tied at the nape of his neck. He grinned at me and pulled me over to him. "That's very rude you know," he said softly and I tried to get over my shock. "Axel?! You- got off early?" I breathed and he nodded. "I have my ways," he replied and I smiled. Happiness welled up in me at his early return warm and bright. I flopped down on top of him, and twined my arms around his neck. His hands came to rest on my hips and I let his warmth seep into me. "Well good," I said, resting my head on his chest. "I would have been lonely waiting for you for a whole hour." I cringed mentally at the thought. His hand wove itself into my damp hair and his body shook under me as he laughed. "Really? You could have just gone to Mrs. Chang's and let her cats keep you company," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Do I sense some jealously?" I grinned, moved my head to look up at his eyes. They were fixed on the TV and I laughed. I cupped his chin and positioned my face over his. That got his attention. Emerald irises shot to mine and I let my fingers run softly over his rough cheeks. "Axel, I will never love anyone or _anything_ more than I love you," I whispered. He looked so deeply at me then I felt as if would take all my secrets from me. Not that I kept many from him. My head grew heavy and I felt my lips moving closer and closer towards his own...

How I wanted to kiss him. I almost did, too. Then, I remembered our bet and I moved my head back to his chest. I heard him sigh and I smiled evilly to myself. Ha! That would show him. But, I did mean what I said. With every cell in my body. He knew that. He _had_ to. He didn't say anything after that. He simply held me, and I him- and we watched whatever show our hearts desired. Not that there was much on.

* * *

After who knows how long, Axel turned off the TV and the room went dark. Keeping my eyes open was a labor and thoughts were fuzzy. I could see nothing; only feel Axel's hard body beneath me. His hands on my back, on my hair, on my face. I sighed and managed to get my head up to look at him. I could make out nothing in the darkness. "Bed time?" I whispered to him. I didn't see him nod- but then he was gathering me in his arms and walking over to the bedroom. My head rested on his chest as he walked, the gentle sound of his heartbeat soothing enough to have me slipping yet again to sleep.

When we got to his room, Axel laid me on my side of the bed and then moved over to his. The covers were so soft and cool to my skin, like wind made into fabric. I smiled and buried my face into a silky pillow. The bed dipped as Axel's weight settled on the mattress. The bed creaked and blankets rustled like leaves until the man stilled.

Then there was silence. So loud like someone shouting in my ears. Darkness was a thick veil in my eyes and light was no where to be found.

It was in this stillness that Axel reached out to me. Long hands settled over my waist and dragged me to him. Covers moved like water beneath me and soon I was pressed against a very warm chest. Strong arms clamped around my back and Axel held me tightly; our bodies fitting perfectly together like puzzle pieces. His chin settled on my head, and I wove my arms around his waist.

My body rose and fell in a sigh of contentment and I closed my eyes. My heart sung in my chest. How I loved being so close to him. I felt his heartbeat as if it were my own, breathed his breaths, dreamed his dreams. I was perched precariously on the edge of reality, ready to fall into sleep and abandon the world, when I heard Axel's soft voice.

"Namine," he whispered. I nuzzled my face deeper into his chest and stepped back from the edge. "Mm?" I mumbled back. One of his hands moved from my back and began drawing tantalizing circles on my bare shoulder. I shivered and wound my legs over his hips. Axel took in a sharp breath and his hand stilled. "I was thinking, about our vacation," he began softly, and moved my body up until our faces were level. My eyes slid drunkenly open and found his; bright emerald even in the dark. "There are these nice little islands I know of. White sand. Huge palm trees. Sparkling ocean-," his words danced through my head, creating a beautiful picture of sun and pleasure. The more Axel spoke, the more I longed to go to wherever it was he described. ",-it's the perfect escape. From work. From _life_." He grasped my chin and his calloused thumb moved back and forth over my lips. I looked at him and felt very impatient. _He should have given in by now_. I felt his eyes on my face, and his fingers hungry on my mouth.

Was he going to kiss me? Or was he simply adding to my pain?

Axel continued to whisper in the dark and I listened distractedly. "Would you like to go there, Namine?" I blinked and gathered my thoughts. "Of course I would, Axel. It sounds beautiful." I could have sworn he smiled, and then he bent his head until it was so close to mine I could feel his breath.

"Then that's where we'll go. Tomorrow. We won't tell anyone where we're going. We'll just pack our things and leave all of this behind." His words were palpable against my mouth, like I could just eat them up. I nodded and traced his ears with gentle fingertips. "That sounds- nice. Just you and me. No one else," I added weakly. "No one else," he echoed softly. Then, his hands were behind my neck and his lips were on mine.

The time of taunting and baiting was over. _Finally_. His mouth claimed my own and his tongue danced with mine. He stole my breaths and breathed into me. His fingers wrapped around my hair; gripping me so I couldn't pull back.

Not that I wanted to.

The kiss lasted eternally, and was over too soon. He let all the emotions he could not put in words roll over me and I melted under their intensity. When his lips eventually broke away, my chest heaving, they trailed more gentle kisses over my cheeks and nose. My eyes were so heavy. My lips were on fire and my body ached for him. But, before anything else could happen, I grinned and let my head fall against Axel's shoulder. "You lose," I whispered. He didn't seem to hear me and clasped his hands behind my waist. "Didn't I tell you? You really can't go a day without kissing me…."

His chest rumbled with laughter and I smiled. "I see nothing wrong with that," he whispered and continued pressing kisses into my hair. "You don't know how hard it is for me to _not_ kiss you. Torture. Pure torture." My chest swelled with love for the man in front of me. I moved my face to his; our noses brushing. My eyes closed once more and the desire to stay awake was gone from my mind; even with my body alight for Axel.

"I love you," I said to him, and sighed. A gentle darkness seeped into my mind and I clutched Axel just a little tighter.

"Love you more," he whispered back.

Then, we were both asleep- dreams of our coming vacation dancing through our heads. How perfect it looked. How beautiful...

* * *

Well, this is the end guys. Jeez, it took my a while didn't it? I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. I'm such a lazy-ass I should be punished. T.T But, at least this thing is **done** now. Axel and Nami finally have their happy ending... Thankyou everyone who read and enjoyed this story!! If you did enjoy it- then mission accomplished. I give all of you huge hugs! (few that you may be) and hope you still like this story even though the ending took _way_ too long to happen. ;3

Yours truly, Kirinlover


End file.
